Fixin' The Mistake
by Klutzybear
Summary: Jorge was on his way home when the universe decided to drag him into the world of Star Vs the Forces of Evil. Now he has to deal with monsters, Princesses and the horrors of teenage angst. . . again. . . Ugh. Self-Insertion. SI. OC. or whatever you wanna pretend its called. You have been thoroughly warned. And don't read the authors note. There's nothing there for you.
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T READ AUTHORS NOTE!**

Well, if you're reading this, then you clearly don't know how to listen. But that's okay, we all have our faults. Mine is cheddar and cute things. Honestly, though, no one really cares about the authors notes, so I won't write much down, except for a few small comments.

One of the things I will mention, is my love for Self-insert stories. Yes, I admit it. I love them. Even the badly written ones (this might be considered one, but that's ultimately up to you to decide). And I was quite puzzled by how **few Self-insertion's existed for this** **adorable** **series.** So I rolled up my sleeves and made up my own. It's been a good 7 years since my last short story, so lets see how I fair with this one?

Let's begin.

 **Chapter 1: Fixin' What's Broken**

Jorge Rivera was not a fan of the dark.

Usually he was an introvert that had little desire to wander from his home, unless it involved: grocery shopping, work or the occasional trip to the comic book store. Despite that, beyond his time of watching cartoons and playing video games and delivering pizzas around the neighborhood. People were of little concern to him.

What was concerning was finding himself resting behind the wheel of his old blue Altima car with only the emergency light blinking on his dashboard. His head was pounding– most likely from smashing it into the steering wheel– the painful heat radiating from his nose, like someone had lit a match on it.

"W-what the fuck did I hit?" Holding back a groan, he could feel his soul drifting away from the sight of the crumpled and scrapped hood having firmly planted itself against the broken windshield; blocking most of his vision outside. He almost didn't want to go out to assess the damage. He couldn't imagine the amount of money needed to fix the poor thing (he also wasn't looking forward to another hike to his insurance rate).

With a grunt, he pulled the seat belt off; proceeded to open the door and step out. He instinctively grabbed the top of his car as he slipped across the smooth surface, like it was made of marble. He steadied himself with a hiss of irritation.

"Where the hell am I?" Searching his surroundings. His head was clear enough to recall driving down an empty road late at night, having finished his late-night shift at work for Domino's Pizza. He usually had to go over a bridge and go past a multitude of stores and houses on road, just to get home. So where were the buildings? The streetlamps? Or the occasional hooker/pedestrians he assumed would've witnessed the crash?

"I don't even see any stars?" He warily searched over the vast sky, but found nothing but the pitch black void that seemed to stare back into him. He shuddered. The more he searched for answers, the more questions he had. He even wondered whether or not he was even in the same world. . . ?

"If this is some kinda nightmare about _'debt'_ or dealing with my _'inner man-child,'_ I'm gonna be so pissed off. . ." He lightly joked, softly closing the door shut with a **-** _ **click-.**_

"Actually, from a therapists point of view. . ." A neutral voice began from behind. 'Causing the large Latino to jump and twist around to meet the surprising appearance of a tiny blue man– floating in front of him, no less– adorning an old ragged robe that smelled like the inside of a dictionary book.

" Darkness is more like a _'fear of the unknown'_ or _'failing at something that matters to you._ ' "

Jorge stood stock-still. Gaping at the cartoon figure in all its his glory. A shiny pink gem stuck in the old mans forehead twinkled in amusement. Despite his age, Jorge knew of only one person who sported such a jewel with such a nonchalant attitude.

"Glossaryck?" He softly replied.

The cartoon character unconsciously ran his hand over his long white beard as he spoke with a single raised brow.

" Well, this is a rare sight indeed." He said with a hint of interest. "I know some delivery services like to brag about delivering _anywhere_. But I never expected a void between universes to be on the list."

Despite the joke, Jorge was still in a state of shock as he repeated himself. "You're **THE** Glossaryck, right?"

The tiny man slowly nodded. "That's right."

The pizza worker went on. "As in the magic guy from the series ' _Star vs The Forces of Evil?'"_

At this point, Glossaryck was simply giving the driver a bored look. "Look, I'm not sure exactly what you're going on about, but since you seem to know of me and my former wand wielders name, then yes, I am **THAT** Glossaryck."

He floated past Jorge with haste. "Now if you don't mind, I still have some soup to keep warm in the pot. No one likes cold soup, after all."

Watching the old man, the worker was surprised to suddenly see a large cauldron of boiling soup settled comfortably, right in front of his broken down car. Something, he noted, _had not been there before_ when he was looking around earlier. He followed after Glossaryck, wary of the intense heating emitting from the cauldron as he saw the mixture boil in front of him with bright blue flames burning beneath. The heavy scent of chicken, beef and veggies tickled his sore nose. The desire to eat prodding the back of his mind like a sharp stick, but he proceeded to ignore it for the sake of finally getting some answers.

Taking the spoon in hand, the floating man proceeded to stir the large pot as Jorge stood off to the side. Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as Glossaryck muttered something about needing _'more pepper_ ' for the pot.

"So where exactly are we?" Jorge asked hesitantly. He was 90% sure he already knew the answer, but figured he should find some way to start the conversation with the guardian of the book.

"Like I said, it's the _void_." He emphasized the word with a small hand gesture. " But to be fair, I simply call it that, because I honestly have no idea. Nobody has ever been here before, except for some really dedicated delivery drivers."

Jorge could read the sarcasm, but his worries were greater than his annoyance. "So, I guess this is all a dream then?"

Glossaryck took a small sip from the spoon, but replied, "and what makes you say that?"

Jorge shrugged. "Well, I mean, your not exactly. . ." He trailed off.

"Real?" The smurf gave the taller man a raised brow. "To be fair, nothing in this place technically exists. Ergo, if I'm not real, then. . ." He motioned to him.

"No, no, no." Jorge shook his head as he waved away the creepy possibility. He knew that Glossaryck was the type of person to leave things open-ended; forcing others to figure it out themselves. He wasn't about to get caught up in some mind game with him.

"I know _I'm real_ **.** I have a family, a job, and other stuff– " He started, but was cut off.

"Well, I've got a _spoon_ , and bubbling pot of _hot soup,_ " " the old man pointed out. "So how does this make me any less real than you?"

"Because you're a **cartoon character!** " He threw his hands out toward the old man to show the difference between their skins. Obviously, it wasn't just the color of their skins Jorge was raving about, but the very _realities_ the two shared. While Jorge was normal skinned like any human, Glossaryck had that brightly colored skin tone that showed so much life and expression that a reality like Jorge's could never achieve.

"Oh, so now it's _realities y_ our trying hash out now?" He dumped the spoon back in the simmering pot. "Look, kid. . . You can't start focusing on the _'what if's'_ and the _'what nots,'_ if you yourself, don't have an actual understanding of the universe and all of its overly complicated rule books."

He kept his silence as Glossaryck floated up to him.

"Sure, our realities may differ, but certain rules don't."

Jorge blinked.

"Wha-OW!" He yelped as Glossaryck slapped him on the busted nose. The old man shifted back to position as the bigger man nursed his aching nose with a glare, but caught on to the lesson with a sinking feeling.

"Now, if this WAS a dream. You would've woken up by now, wouldn't you?"

Jorge couldn't really reply as he looked back at the ruined car again. The front of it was shaped like an accordion, almost as if he had driven it straight into a brick wall. In fact, looking a little closer. He noticed large gashes and scrapes covering a good portion of the surface and. . . maybe teeth marks? He honestly wasn't sure, but the possibility worried him.

"No," he reluctantly answered. "But then this place must be the part where Star comes to defeat Toffee."

Glossaryck frowned slightly, but continued to stir the pot as he listened.

"Maybe, when Star get's here, she'll be able to get me out with her magic?" Though he was hopeful over the idea of meeting Star from the actual series. He wasn't sure she if would have the ability to do so. From what he remembered from the show. She was just a fifteen year old girl, who could barely control the power of a wand. Hell, she wasn't even able to bring Glossaryck back until _he haunted her_ into throwing the remaining piece of the book into the well, back at the sanctuary.

Was that how he was gonna escape from here? Hopping a ride with Glossaryck, while he screamed out _"Globgore!"_ until he was free? He didn't want to even think about it until the time came. Perhaps, the safest thing Jorge could do now was simply sit alongside Glossaryck and wait the whole thing out. Terrible as that sounded, he had no real choice until Star got here.

Of course, what little thread of hope he had was chopped up when the former book wielder let out a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid that's going to be quite difficult." He paused, letting the heavy note hang heavy in the air as Jorge gave him a bewildered look.

"Why's that?" He asked with a hint of hesitation.

Glossaryck set the spoon down once more as he gave Jorge a straight look, "because Star has been here with me for the last _three days_." The old man ignored the wide-eyed look as the bearded mage returned to his reflection in the pot. "She had a lot of potential to be something great. It's just a shame that she couldn't fly high enough to complete the journey."

Jorge felt his stomach drop.

The forlorn tone in Glossaryck's voice reminded him of Moon's mother– Queen Comet– passing away off screen in that one episode that reflected on the past battle between Toffee and the butterfly kingdom. That was the only time Glossaryck, ever actually showed an emotion that wasn't coated in boredom or sarcasm.

"W-what are you talking about?" Jorge tried to be calm, but his voice shook. His eyes stung from the frightening thought of Star Butterfly being _dead._ She was easily one of his favoritest characters in the whole series.

Glossaryck simply pointed behind Jorge with an empty look. "See for yourself."

Following his finger, the delivery driver could feel his heart jump to his throat. A lime green couch was settled right behind the pair, but slumbering quietly on the cushions herself was the body of _Star Butterfly, The Princess of Mewni._

"No way. . . _S-Star_?" He shakily called out as he approached the animated body. He noticed a look of sorrow adorning her face as if she herself had sadly realized her own failure to the very end.

"I'm afraid the only thing I could do for her was clean up the gunk." Glossaryck added from his place at the pot. "Her body is still the same as the day I took her in. It really is a shame. She had _so much_ potential."

Jorge keeled next to the body noting the faint scent of cotton candy and caramel. Upon gently stroking her heart shaped cheek, his gut clenched. The very sight of a young go-lucky spirit who went through so many adventures and made so many friends, laying on her death bed was _heartbreaking_ for him. Despite her cartoon body, she felt just like a normal human, except. . . She was so **cold**.

"Star. . . You can't be. . ." He covered his mouth as he felt himself choking up. Though he didn't know her on a personal level, he couldn't help but feel like he knew her as well as Marco or Tom. He had binged watched all three seasons of her show and each one showed how she grew from a silly little girl to a responsible princess who still held that loving charm that made you want to be friends with her. She was one of the most important and iconic characters of this world. A fifteen year old girl, burden with the weight of the entire world on her shoulders. Yet, he couldn't imagine how heavy the responsibility must've been for her, right to the very end.

Trying to deny Glossaryck's claim, Jorge settled his head against her chest and tried to look for a heartbeat. He laid there, unconsciously holding her icy hand even as he closed his eyes and focused.

Glossaryck watched from his position with a sad shake of his head. Despite the fact this was the first time he had ever met the stranger. He couldn't feel any evil or selfish intent coming from him. The fact that the man seemed to wear his heart on his blue sleeve, only gave him some small comfort. Despite all of the power and magic he once wielded. He could only stir this god forsaken cauldron to pass the time. Naturally, he cared for the girl, but even he could do nothing but keep her body safe and comfortable as of now.

After, what felt like, several minutes had passed. Jorge reluctantly moved his tear-ridden head from Star's chest and tried to wipe away the damp spot– where his tears had soaked into. Not once catching even the faintest of heartbeats. He was almost tempted to give her CPR, but he wasn't even sure if that was even worth trying at this point. She'd been dead for three days from what Glossaryck had told him. Her brain cells would've been all but gone at this point.

"I'm _so sorry_ , Star," he sniffled. Trying to man up and wipe his tears away. "This wasn't how it was suppose to end for you." If Star Butterfly was sitting here, truly dead. Then this had meant that Toffee had officially **won.** Magic had been corrupted; Queen Moon and Marco lay defeated as Toffee simply walked away like free man, having stolen the most important person of the multi-verse.

"Well, well, today is just chock full of surprises. . ."

Jorge turned from Star's body and noticed what had captured Glossaryck's attention.

The soup was faintly _glowing._

"What's going on Glossaryck?" He asked, approaching the cauldron from behind the blue man, who was enthusiastically swirling the boiling soup around.

"I''m honestly not sure. . ." He replied, scratching his chin with his foot. "Apparently the universe decided to throw us _another_ curve ball. . ."

 _ **-Bwong! Bwong! Bwong!-**_

The two quieted down when a faint chime of grandfather clock came from within the boiling soup pot. Jorge gasped as he remembered the magic that lived within the cauldron.

"The magic is still there!" He cried out in excitement.

Glossaryck gave the tearful man a funny look. "Well, from the sound it, there's seem to be a clock in my soup. Clock gears never agreed with me. Far too much iron, you see."

Wiping away his remaining tears, Jorge ignored the poor attempt at humor and smiled back at Glossaryck. "But back in the show. When Star came here, she realized that she needed to _dip down_ and release the magic she had inside of her." He tried recalling the episode to the best of his memory. "When Star did that, she not created new magic, but she used her ultimate Butterfly mode to obliterate Toffee and saved the multi-verse!"

Once he finished, he waited for Glossaryck to show him a new reaction, but began to lose his cheer, when the old man simply stroked his beard and simply replied. "I see. . . So Star would've discovered the power within her and brought back the magic that Toffee had corrupted. A very useful trump card to play."

Glossaryck's tone annoyed Jorge so much, he had to point out. "Don't you get it? If we give Star the last bit of magic in this soup she'l-"

"Come back to life?" Glossaryck finished in an uppity tone. Shutting Jorge up quickly. The mage let out a deep sigh and continued. "Look kid. . . I can tell you admire her and everything, and while I'm not going to point out the creep factors of a thirty year old man, admiring a _teenager._ The magic needed to bring about this supposed _'happy ending'_ you keep wishing for, just doesn't exist any longer."

Jorge felt like he had been kicked in stomach from Glossaryck's blunt reply.

"Why?" He asked.

"Like I said, Star has been **dead** for the last three days. Whatever secret well of power that was laying dormant in her body, has long since checked out." The old man threw a thumb over his shoulder as he gave the soup a disappointed look. "If all of this had happened at least a day or two, maybe we could've had a chance, but after this length of time. There's simply no coming back from that."

With that said, Glossaryck let out another sigh and stared back at the soup as the chime of the clock called out for it's owner to claim it.

 _ **-**_ _ **Bwong! Bwong! Bwong!-**_

"So there's truly nothing we can do?" Jorge said as he gave the old man a weird look. Glossaryck took spoon full of meat and held it out to him.

"Well, you can always eat? Of course, I only have one spoon so unless you're germaphob- Wait, what are you doing?" Glossaryck furrowed his brow as he watched Jorge started to roll up his sleeves.

"I think eating soup is the last thing Star would've wanted us to do." Jorge took a deep breath as he stared into the boiling soup with fear and hesitance. He honestly had no idea if what he doing was gonna mean anything in the long or short run. But he knew simply sitting here eating soup for the rest of eternity wasn't gonna change anything either.

"Kid, I wouldn't. . . It's boiling hot!" The book guardian warned as Jorge looked _**really**_ reluctant at the idea of sticking his hands into scalding heat. Was he actually gonna try and attempt what Star did in the show? There were so many factors that didn't seem to add up with his choice. If anything, the worst case scenario he was looking at was sever burns scars and appearing like an idiot in front of the immortal.

With a big gulp, he felt the heat drifting over his skin even more now. The blue flames dancing beneath the pot as if it dared him to try and copy what the true hero of the story had done.

Noticing his hesitation, Glossaryck wondered, "Why are you even bothering to try? Last time I checked, this was your _first_ real encounter with this girl." He glanced at Star's resting body, but kept his gaze mainly focused on Jorge dark brown eyes that showed fear and worry.

"You don't even know her on the level of an acquaintance," he continued with a stroke of his beard. "She's nothing more to you than a character in a book. Heck, you don't even know if what your doing is going to even work! What actual reasoning could you possibly have to take such a foolish risk like this?"

Jorge paused for the moment to process his words.

"You're right. . . It is kinda pointless for someone like me to do anything. Especially when I don't honestly know Star on a personal level like you or any of her other friends." Glossaryck kept a neutral face as Jorge tried to find the right words. The sweltering heat doing little, but reminding him of his rash decision.

"If I'm gonna be honest. I have no clue if this is gonna work or not. Hell, I'm not even a good person, so under normal circumstances, I would've just let someone else try and do this." He frowned at his admittance. "But, I know that staying here and doing nothing _isn't_ the answer either."

He stood closer to the pot and took a shuddering breath as he stared into the bubbling stew that held a glowing piece of magic below it's surface. He could almost feel it staring back at him.

"I'm not exactly the smartest person in the room, so all I can say is how I feel right now." He grit his teeth as his hands shook from the tension.

"And right now. I feel like I really need to _h-help and-_ "

 _ **-Bwong! Bwong!-**_

" _ **DIP DOWN!"**_

With a cry, he shoved his hands into the boiling pot and tensed his muscles as the immense heat traveled up his arms. His hands reaching for the floating speck of magic that existed within. Every curse word in his mind came scrambling out of his mouth as he fought through the pain. His tears and sweat poured down his face as his rumbling growl turned into an agonizing cry.

" _ **GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"Oh, boy." Glossaryck slowly lowered himself from the cauldron and disappeared from view.

Through the intense pain and heat that scorched his arms like lava. Jorge could also feel something else crawling up his arms. . . Even through his sweat and pain, he could almost swear that it felt like something was trying to pull him into the–

 _ **-KER-SPLASH!-**_

With that last train of thought, Jorge's entire body was yanked into the boiling soup mix. The pot gave a fearsome glow as the soup overflowed and the cauldron shook mightily, before erupting like a geyser of meat and soup stock in the realm of nothing.

But beyond the sounds of explosive soups and rattling metal, a single tiny voice carried softly in the background. . .

" _Did it . . .work?"_

* * *

It was lunch time in the royal dining room of the Butterfly castle. The quaint little area was decorated with fancy crystal chandeliers that hung from the rafters; large paintings of royal knights that covered the drab stone walls and several tables littered with hors d' oeuvres and a variety of deserts. Though it was enough to feed a small village, this was the usual set up for the royal pair since showing off your natural wealth was also a sign of proper royalty. Both Queen Moon and her shorter husband, King River of the Butterfly family, sat at the center of the long dinner table that contained their kingdoms most treasured national dish– Corn on the cob, slathered in butter.

Though Queen Moon, herself, was quite satisfied with her corn crumpets and dragon rose tea. Her husband was quite content with stuffing his mouth with the kingdoms favored dish. His inner barbarian threatening to explode as he greedily chowed down, relying on old instinct to preserve as much of his food as possible before any of his other kin would steal his portion for themselves. Moon was sure, if River didn't love her as much as he did. She would've probably had lost one of her dainty little fingers to his more primal nature.

At least he didn't leave as much of a mess as he use to. . .

"River, dear." She started, 'causing her husband to pause in his corn rampage as he listened to her as attentively as a dog that had been called over by their master. "You wouldn't happen to know where our daughter is at this time, would you? It's already nearing the end of our lunch hour and she's yet to make an appearance."

Wiping the corn pieces form his blonde beard. King River coughed into his fist and answered. "If I recall correctly, I believe Star mentioned something about wanting to explore the village for the ' _perfect sandwich'_ and wouldn't be back until supper time." He chuckled at the idea. "A simple quest that will help her mingle with common folk, and reward her with a full belly by the end of it. Why, she might've even gained the chance to try that new ' _BBQ monster cob burger,'_ I've heard so much about!" He licked his lips at the thought. "Hopefully, she'll bring back a doggy bag for her dear old father to try."

Queen Moon sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her daughters free spirit conflicting with her own schedule, once again. "That's fine, _ex_ _cep_ _t_ for the fact she has dance practice at 2 o'clock before then." She noted her husband flinching at this, revealing that Star wasn't theonly one to forget this little fact. "She can't waste time on silly games when others are sparing their own time to teach her the proper steps of ballroom dancing." She lectured with an impatient look. "She's suppose to learn this, _before t_ he Silver Bell Ball arrives."

Though Queen Moon had given up on her daughter ever learning to play an instrument (the amount of broken windows from trying to teach her was an expense Queen Moon was happy to avoid). She **refused** to let her daughter avoid her proper lessons as royalty. Besides the fact, ballroom dancing was a natural skill one needed for important events. The Silver Bell Ball would be happening within a month– just a short time after her birthday/Stump Day – and Star was going to be expected to preform, since they themselves were the usual main host to all of the dances. The last thing she needed was for her daughter to grow two left feet and spark an incident with a friendly kingdom, because of her negligence to her duties.

"I suppose I can send out a few guards and Manfred to retrieve her then." She withdrew her wand from her side. "Perhaps _this time_ they'll find her without being covered in mud." Ending on a dry note, she made to call for the guard with a flick of her crystal wand, until she noticed a strange glow emitting from it.

"What's this?" She examined the device as it started to release a constant pulse of magic from its core, just like a heart beat.

"What's the matter dear?" Her inquisitive husband asked, "is it broken?"

Moon had no way to respond to this. She had never seen her wand react like this before. It was worrying. In fact, her worry only grew as the magical pulses coming from the wand began to grow stronger and stronger with every passing moment. It was starting to get to the point where it was even vibrating in her hand like it was about to–

 _ **-ddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-**_

Like a car engine from hell combined with a laser, blast the wand suddenly let out a devastating noise, before unleashing a large explosion of white light from within it's small frame. Years of battle harden instinct and proper dueling stances was the only reason why Moon didn't go flying off from the sheer force of the magical recoil. Luckily, she had aimed it the massive beam of magic straight out the windows; well away from her husbands skull or any innocent worker staying within the castle. This was one the few times in her life, Moon was so glad for her husbands short stature.

The powerful magical beam, thankfully, died down as the last of the light left through the impressively large hole that had been made from within the castle walls.

The two stood stock-still having no idea as to what had taken place. The food that decorated the hall was now scattered about like a tornado had taken a quick visit to their dining room, before breaking down the wall and running off. Windows were shattered, old paintings ruined and even her husband was wearing a crown covered in corn.

All in all, this just seem to be another Tuesday in the realm of mewni.

"Well, then. . ." River started, pulling himself up from underneath the table as he wiped off an offending corn that decorated his crown. "I believe this is a good excuse as any to install that new stained glass window we were talking about the other day."

Queen Moon didn't respond to this. She kept her silence as she continued stare at the table her husband had sheltered beneath for his own safety.

"Moon?. . .What's wrong?" He got up and grasped her hands that had dropped the wand. Her eyes not connecting to her husbands worried look.

"River," she finally responded.

"Yes, my dear?" He replied to her with queer look.

"By any chance did you order the chefs to bring us a peasant for lunch. . . _again_?" She asked in accusing tone.

River blinked at the question, before turning to face what had captured his wife's interest, which was the backside of a boy laying haphazardly on the dining table. His entire backside releasing smoke as if he had just stepped out of sauna. Now he understood why she hadn't looked at him nor the gaping hole that decorated their poor castle. Just another day in the life of the Butterfly Kingdom, he supposed.

"To be fair my dear," He said, in a serious tone. "I actually order a _'pheasant'_ the last time, not a ' _peasant._ ' Just a silly mix-up in the kitchen, that's all."

The two stood in silence as the magical mystery took it's place within the history. One that would change the future of the kingdom for a long time coming.

A doorway slamming open broke the silence as a familiar smurf came riding into the room on a large magical book.

"I heard there was pudding today!" Glossaryck declared with a rare grin.

"You guys wouldn't mind if I, uuh. . ." His enthusiasm died out as he witnessed the two ragged royals who turned to him; sharing a lost look. An unconscious boy laying on the table, surrounded by a devastated dining room.

Seeing this, Glossaryck gave a bored look. "Welp, it looks like your having peasant again. So I'll just come by later when the pudding cups are set out." With that said, Glossaryck slowly drifted back through the doorway and shut it behind.

Somewhere in the background, a plate fell and shattered loudly.

 **End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fixing The Problem**

 _ **-BWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHH!-**_

The guttural roar of a murderous beast pierced through the air within the forest of tall curvy trees and massive corked-shaped spires that could touch the sky. The thick bushes and vines that hung from above, shuffled wildly as a couple of voices yelped in fear and panic.

"I can't believe ya got me involved in this B-fly!" A floating unicorn head spat out as her sharp horn unleashed a magic blast that shredded the foliage blocking her view. Floating through in a hurry, she was followed by a familiar blonde princess, who winced in pain. The sharp rocks and raised tree roots, impeding her escape from the angry sandwich beast– Having taken great offense to its inside being burgled, like a living fridge just for it's holy sandwich.

"You even said, we were gonna go to a _'party,'_ but instead, we end up takin' some chumps nasty old sandwich from it's guts!" Pony Head gagged, allowing Star to take the lead. Stuck in a humid forest with giant monsters chasing them, and twigs scuffing up her mane. Pony Head was anything but 'chillax.' Her girl was gonna get an earful from her after this junk.

Star rolled her eyes at her friend's over dramatic sense of self worth, and ignored the envy she felt for Pony Head's sparkly ability to fly, while she traversed through the misty forest on foot; taking great care to watch her step and wince at every pokey twig and sharp thorn that bit her, or threaten to knock the tiara off of her head. But by mewni she _endured_ it. She endured it all for her prized sandwich she had clutched safely to her chest. "Actually, I'm **-crack!** \- pretty sure I said **-splash!-** we were going to go on a _'party quest,'_ but that not really **-OW!** \- important now."

Pony Head trilled in response. With her sparkly floating ability, she moved above the tree lines and focused on the clearing just ahead. "Anywaz, this sandwich better be off the hook, otherwise, we gonna be talkin' 'bout bringing your besties to weird places. Ya feel me, girl?"

Star smiled as she saw the clearing as well and ducked under a loose hanging vine that threaten to knock her down. The smell of the roasted meat and the lightly toasted sandwich crunching against her chest, made her giddy with excitement.

Whatever lecture her friend was gonna give her, was gonna be _all_ worth it for a small taste of the (mental drool) _best sandwich in the whole universe._ The moment Pony Head took a bite out of this legendary sandwich, she was gonna forget all about whining over a few ' _deadly_ ' plants or ' _hungry_ ' monsters trying to make a snack out of either of them.

"Yeah, yeah, I got ya. . . Now get your dad's scissors ready, so we can get outta this place!" She said, wanting to claim her prize within the comfort of her castle.

"Already ahead of ya, girlfriend!" The unicorn responded, before crossing her eyes in concentration as her cheeks filled out; she opened her mouth and showed off a pair of black dimensional scissors, held tightly in the folds of her surprisingly long dexterous tongue. The scissors themselves, were decorated with diamonds coating the edge with a horseshoe imprinted on the side of the blade. Thanks to these babies, it made traversing through the multi-verse a breeze. The only hitch to them, was the fact that they were pretty rare, and could only be owned by those who rightfully earned them, or at least, had very good connections to some high class people. . . like certain royal families such as _herself._

"Now we can–"

 _ **-KA-BLAAAM!-**_

With a mighty crash and two bright green eyes shining in fury, the great toad-shaped beast unleashed a horrible roar aimed at the two victims of its rage.

 _ **-BWWWAAAAAARRRRGGGGH!-**_

Both princesses cried out in surprise and split off in different directions around the beast as it threw its massive chompers forward and crunched up the thorny bush that had been there. Showing no pain or aversion to the thorns, it swallowed the bush with a big burp and focused on the flying princess above. Pony Head moved even higher to avoid the monster's clutches', but accidentally smashed her head on a low hanging branch and felt the scissors tumble away.

"Ah, shoot!"

Star turned and saw the scissors spinning through the air, before landing on the massive creatures back, stuck right between two of the protruding holes that kept its many sandwich secrets.

She blanched. "Pony Head, you've gotta get the scissors back!"

Upon hearing this, the sandwich monster turned its attention to her and the prized treat she clutched to her chest. It let out a warning growl so heavy, she could feel it vibrate through the ground. Instinctively, she gulped in fear and stared right into the beasts' eyes. Though she was confident in her speed, she knew this big green lug was much faster than she was, and considering it had been violated for its treat. She knew it wasn't in a forgiving mood. However, for what she lacked in speed, she made up for in creativity and determination.

She narrowed her eyes. "So you want this sandwich, do ya?" taking a couple of steps back as the beast strode forward, knowing it had her dead to rights as it released an angry snort.

"Well, then how about a knuckle sandwich instead!" She reached up and threw her tiara right into the beasts eye. Not expecting the movement, the creature felt the sharp part of the crown poke into its sensitive organ and threw its body back in pain and anger!

 _ **-BWAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH!-**_

The scissors were dislodged and flew through the air.

"I got it!"

Having shaken the cobwebs from her vision. Pony Head snatched the scissors back up with her mouth and expertly sliced a large portal hanging high in the air where the monster couldn't reach. "Star! Let's get outta this dump and get to a real party!"

Star heeded her friends advice and proceeded to run straight at the beast as it tried to dislodge the sharp crown from its eye. The creature, however, could hear her approach and instinctively lashed out with a swipe of its claw. Still running, Star duck beneath the blow, snatched the crown from its eye and used her momentum to jump onto the beasts snout and vaulted off its head with impressive athletic abilities and dove straight through the steam bursting from its back before crashing into a surprised unicorn, sending the two through the portal; leaving a shrieking monster behind.

* * *

On the outer skirts of Mewni castle, laid the simple villagers who went about their daily lives, traveling down the worn out dirt paved roads. In these villages, you could find many types of unique stalls that sold their own produce. Goblins heads that promised to ward off angry goblins from yours fields, fried bat wings on a stick (with 50% less rabies!) Or giant toe-jam cheese that could cure a variety of curses and diseases (except for foot fungus, for whatever reason). Even their very homes were humble hay-roof shacks, built with thick logs given to them by the plentiful trees of Mewni or any foolish/heroic woodsman brave enough to wander into the depths of Forest of Death itself.

Living so close to the main Butterfly castle, the villagers had seen many strange and outrageous things. To the point, where even a monster attack was considered another 'Tuesday _'_ for them. So it wasn't all that big of a surprise when a large blue portal ripped open in the middle of the street and spat out Pony Head and their very own Princess Star Butterfly. Wait, was it already _Tuesday?_

"Oww. . . Not my best landing." While Star was collecting herself, Pony Head was already flying about with scissors in mouth; closing the portal behind them. With a mental sigh of relief, Pony Head swallowed the scissors and stored them within her magic space.

"Girl, you think the landing was bad? Try holding scissors when your **bestie** is straight up tackling you in the face!" She winced, feeling the side of her horn throb from the impact. She may have felt relieved escaping the monster, but she was still ticked-off by the whole event. What on mewni was this girl thinking?

"Oh, come on Pony Head. It was an accident!" Star replied with an excited smile, until she noticed the grumpy look on her friends face. Her smile became a frown as she realized she may have been blowing off her friends concern. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just kinda. . . went with instinct, you know?" Pony Head turned away from Star as she pouted.

" Yo, It still hurt. . . like a lot."

Star gave her friend a regretful look, before she remembered the sandwich in hand and smiled softly.

"Well, I know how fix up a sore _headache~_ " She sang; prodding her friend with the delectable delight. The Pony snorted in annoyance.

"Star, I don't want your nasty sandwich!" She spat as she turned back around give her friend a small glare. "It probably taste like frog puke and stuff! I don't want none of that!"

Star simply gave her an impish look as she waved the tasty treat around. " ~ _That's not what the Book of Breads said~_." She reminded her friend with a teasing tone. "This is a sandwich that lives in the heart of a sandwich beast that magically absorbs all of the tasty nutrients and stuff that the monster eats. All collecting together over the months to form the _perfect sandwich._ "

Her eyes glowed with love as she held the tasty treat into the air. Letting the mewni heavens shine down in all of its sandwich-y glory.

"Pfft, you mean that book you got from that creepy old beggar with the chicken living on his head?" Pony Head gave her bestie a bored look. "Not exactly _high class proof_ when it comes from a crazy man living on the streets."

"Hey!" Star let out an indignant shout. "I'll have you know, he wasn't just some crazy beggar with a chicken on his head!. . . But a _magical one_." She whispered, wiggling her fingers with an air of mystery.

At the same time, a random old man was walking down the road with a chicken tied down to his skull as he passed by a mother and her daughter.

"Reality is an illusion, and the world is a hologram!" He spat out at the pair. The mother was quick to pull her daughter along just a bit closer than before.

"Buy the gold, buy all the gold!" The old man cackled as he wandered off in a random direction.

Star never even heard the old man as she stared at the beautiful sandwich with all the love a mother would have for her delicious newborn baby.

"Seriously, girl?" Pony Head was beginning to question her friends sanity.

Star gave a sigh as she took her eyes away from her prize and gave her friend a true apologetic smile. " Look Pony Head. I'm really sorry I dragged you around a crazy monster filled forest and nearly got us eaten. But after hearing about how good this sandwich was, I knew it was something I REALLY wanted to share with my bestest-best friend on mewni, so. . . Here."

Pony Head was surprised when Star offered the whole sandwich to her. Despite her claim of not being interested in a frog guts sandwich, she had to admit, with her pony nose, she could smell the cooked meat and the warm toasted bread that _still_ had that crunchy look thanks to the unknown magic that seemed to protect it from the rough travel. "But I said– "

"Pony Head." Star cut off with a soft look. "I **promise you** this sandwich tastes _wa-a-a-ay_ better than frog guts. I guarantee it."

The Princess of the clouds finally smiled at the offer. No matter how angry or annoyed she got, she just couldn't stay mad at the Princess of Butterflies. She just seem to have that knack for getting on her good side. It was trait that no one else, not even her family members, could achieve.

"Aww, B-fly," She floated over and laid her head on Star's shoulders'– the Pony Head version of a hug. "I forgive you. So why don't we just split the thing 50/50, so we can both finally have something to remember this little adventure by?" At that moment, the two paused as both of their stomachs growled in agreement, having been running on empty since this morning.

They giggled together.

" Alright then, let have our own little party th–"

"Princess Star Butterfly!"

Star was interrupted from the sandwich breaking ceremony, when a pompous voiced called for her. Following the voice was the sight of two hulking chimeras running down the path as they pulled a fancy blue carriage behind them. Sitting at the helm of the drivers seat alongside the actual driver was the familiar upturned nose of the Butterfly families lead servant: Manfred.

"Oh, hi Manfred." Star usually was more enthusiastic when it came to meeting people. But Manfred's appearance usually meant that either she was in trouble or her mother wanted something from her. Either way, she knew that there wouldn't be any good news from his sudden arrival.

When the carriage came to a halt, the servant stepped down from the drivers seat and proceeded to greet the two princesses with a gentleman's bow, befitting royalty– much to Star's annoyance.

"I am glad that I could find you in time, my princess." He said, returning to his normal pose and motioned to Pony Head. " And I see the day is treating you well, Princess Lilacia Pony Head."

Said princess rolled her eyes as she felt her teeth gnash together in annoyance from hearing the name. "Dude, you can't go calling me that in front of people!" She worriedly looked around to see if anyone had heard the embarrassing name. "Just call me, Pony Head! Okay? P-o-n-y H-e-a-d. Alright? Otherwise, you're gonna wreck my rep!"

Despite her scolding tone. Manfred took to the chin like champ, having been use to such outlandish behavior and worse from the Pony Head family. .

"A thousand apologies Princess. I'll remember that for next time you visit. For now though, I'm here to collect Princess Star Butterfly for her afternoon dance practice with Lady Baller for the Silver Bell Ball that soon approaches."

Upon hearing this, Star winced as she recalled how her mother made her promise to come to the dance hall for practice. If there was one thing her mother hated, it was when she coincidentally forgot her _'royal duties.'_ She wanted to roll her eyes, but she had other things to worry about first.

"Alright, we can get there in a bit, but first, me and Pony Head were gonna eat this sandwich together and head back to the castle." She said, holding the treat as it shined under the sunlight like a gemstone, looking more and more delicious every time she returned her gaze back to its sandwich glory.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, Princess." Without a second thought. Manfred snatched the sandwich from Star's grasp and stuffed it into a magical chest that he pulled from seemingly nowhere, before closing it shut with a firm **-click!-**

All of this having been done within the span of only one nanosecond.

Star felt her world shatter.

" _ **Hey!"**_

The two girls cried out at the unfair treatment. But out of nowhere, two burly guards in heavy knight suits– bearing the emblem of the Butterfly family– appeared behind the two and proceeded to usher them to the carriage. "Manfred, give us back our sandwich. We worked hard in the sandwich dimension for that!" Star shouted with indignation.

"Yeah, we're starving here man!" Pony Head followed, feeling like a convict.

"Oh, that would explain the smell." Manfred simply replied as he pulled out his personal dimensional scissors and opened a blue portal that would lead back to the castle. With the box under arm, he climbed back into the drivers seat.

"Um, who you callin' smelly, Mr. Uptight?" Pony Head growled out.

"Forget that, what about our sandwich? We earned that you know!?" Star whined, peering at Manfred from the carriage window. This kinda stuff was exactly the reason she hated when Manfred showed up. Not even her words were enough to strike respect into the loyal servant of Queen Moon.

Manfred simply ignored teir complaints and replied. "Not to worry, we should have enough time for a quick bath, before your dance practice Princess Star, and then _afterward,_ you will be rewarded with your. . . sandwich, that you and Lady Pony Head can partake in together." He cleared his throat and motioned to the driver.

"For now, let us be off, post haste!"

The chimeras grunted and growled as they felt the reins shift, encouraging them to head into the portal and lead the two hungry/annoyed princesses back to the castle.

* * *

Queen Moon was having quite the day. First, her daughter decided to go off adventuring again (as usual for her) then her wand suddenly decided to unleash magical devastation on her own castle, and then a strange boy around Star's age had just _appeared_ in the middle of the dining room without any warning. And if that wasn't annoying enough, one of her servants had just given her a message that Omnitraxus Prime– one of the Magic High Commission Office members– had decided to give her a call.

The day was barely half over and it was already trying what little patience she had left. She was originally going to try and have herself and the Royal Guards send the wounded boy to the healing station within the castle, before sending him to one of the nicer holding cells for interrogation (She had worse cells, but those were usually reserved for monsters or very rude guests). But since this call wasn't one she could ignore, her husband had taken it upon himself to escort the boy to the healing chamber with that Johansen bravado she knew and loved.

Thank Mewni she had someone to count on during times like this.

Reaching her private Royal Chamber, she opened the curtains and revealed the magic mirror resting comfortably behind. She pressed her dainty hand against one of the gems sitting on the outer edge of its silver frame and opened the channel, allowing the face of a large floating skull with a pair of sword horns (as she like to think of them) to appear on screen.

"Hello Omnitraxus," Queen Moon greeted with her royal mask. Not a single twinge showing how bad this day was turning out. "To what do I owe this call for today?"

Omni was a long lived being of Space and Time. Even long before the actual building of the Butterfly kingdom or the mewni settlers arrival on the island. So patience was something he and his siblings usually had in spades when it came to many other species in the universe. However, by his tone during the call, he seemed to be under a good deal of stress himself.

"Finally, you're here." He bluntly replied, before remembering his place. Clearing his invisible throat at his faux pas, he continued. "Apologies for my rudeness, Queen Moon, but I was waiting for you to answer, ever since I felt that massive magical disturbance that shook the very reality I was sitting in. Has anything out of the ordinary appeared around your kingdom?"

Moon kept her mask up, but internally she was disturbed by his admittance. Not many things could shake a lord of Space/Time, but by his reaction. The disturbance must've been quite big.

"That's quite the coincidence." She began as she looked into his eyeless skull. " It just so happened that there was a strange power surge that just appeared an hour or so ago. My wand proceeded to start vibrating in hand, before it unleashed a magical blast so strong, it pierced a hole through my castle walls, and a mountain top just a few villages over. Luckily, no one was harmed." The power and range of the blast had been quite a shock to her. Even at full power, she would've had plenty of trouble blowing up a dining hall, much less piercing a mountain range from clear across the kingdom.

"A power surge from the wand?" Omni hadn't heard about this before. Usually for a surge to activate, the wielder of wand would have to dip down and combine their magic with the wand in order to create a magic that could shake the universe. From his understanding, it was impossible to do so by itself. "And there was no one else near by? Anyone that could have forced the wand to react like that?"

The Queen paused for the moment and looked at the wand in hand. Recalling the boy as the most likely culprit for the magical mishap. But she needed to be sure of it before she started spilling her guts to the high commission. She may have had a seat on the council, but she was still a Queen first, and if there was any threats to her kingdom, she would be the first to know.

"I do have a suspect in custody, but I'm not sure if he was the direct cause of the surge." She openly admitted without giving too much away about his magical appearance. "I plan to find out once he recovers from his wounds."

Omni narrowed his empty eye-sockets at this. "Queen Moon, this is more serious than a mere _power surge._ The very fabric of space shook from where I was standing. A simple power surge, wouldn't be enough to cause such devastating effect on the cosmos."

Moon remained undaunted from his warning, and calmly replied. "Then what are you saying Omnitraxus?"

The immortal skull gave a grim tone as he answered. "I'm saying that you may have a **paradox** on your hands."

Hearing this, Queen Moon's mask cracked with worry. She wasn't one for space/time magic, but she knew that such spells were risky and could have devastating effects on the world around them. She remembered a chapter from the magical book of spells when Skywynne Butterfly had managed to stop time itself, and had to restart it by forcing Father Time to resume his job. Until Moon had read that chapter, she never even knew that such a figure like that could even exist. It was a scary thought indeed, and a paradox wasn't something to laugh off either.

"Are you saying. . . there may be a time traveler here?" She asked.

The skull nodded. "That's correct. Though time travel is very rare and very dangerous. Judging from the amount of power needed to cause the space/time to ripple like this. I would say that whoever you have resting in your castle, could very well be the cause for the damages done to your home."

The Queen tapped her chin with her crystal wand as continued thinking over the boy and his appearance more carefully. Though he was injured, she couldn't be sure that he wasn't a threat to her or to her kingdom. But she knew the first thing she would need to do is help him recover from his injuries and then get the full story from him.

"Do you think he'll be a threat to the kingdom?" She asked, interested in his opinion.

"I'm honestly not sure." Omnitraxius looked up in thought as he spoke, "It really depends on what his intentions were for activating the spell in the first place. If he is simply a foolish wizard trying to control the secrets of space/time, then I would suggest having Rhombulus simply crystallize him, so I can control the damage that the paradox could unleash."

Moon nodded at the idea. She wasn't one for executions anyway. Crystallization made things much cleaner and easier to handle with punishments. It was just the same as throwing someone in a dungeon. . . except they'd be asleep for a few hundreds years or so. But there was another question she couldn't help but wonder. "And if he isn't a villain? What then?"

At this, Omni frowned and shook his head. "Even if there's a chance he isn't a villain. A paradox is the equivalent of being a walking bomb that could potentially damage fabric of the universe. I would still say it would be safer to have Rhombulus seal him away so that couldn't cause any lasting damage to the universe or your kingdom."

Hearing this, Moon visibly frowned. It wasn't exactly a comforting idea, having a bomb slumbering peacefully in her castle, where her family lived. But she also didn't like the idea of simply freezing what could've been an innocent person, simply stuck at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or worse, what if he had come back in time to give them all a warning?

Her eyes widen at the last possibility. Was there a chance that this was the universe's way of sending a calling card to her? Or was this just a hopeful thought of not being responsible for sealing away a dangerous person for her own peace of mind? She was a Queen after all, and as Queen, her people were her priority. Most importantly, she had her family, her _daughter_. Could she really put them at risk for her own peace of mind? The choice was not an easy one to make.

"You said, earlier, that you could control the paradox. Is that true?" She asked the immortal with a serious gaze.

Meeting her look, he nodded. "Well. . . paradoxes are the equivalent of tsunami's on the scale of the universe, but. . ." He grimaced as he answered truthfully. "As long as the paradox isn't the crude intentions of a brilliant madman, then with enough time, it might be possible for me to minimize the damage it could cause. . ."

Moon began to look more hopeful, but Omnitraxus hadn't finished.

" **However,** I still believe the right answer, would be to seal the problem away and be done with it. Innocent or not, even in the hands of the ignorant, this power could easily be misused and cause irreversible damage to the universe. Only someone of my understanding or Father Time's ability, should be the one's to ever control it." His eyes narrowed as he looked straight at her. "Especially when it comes to certain _Butterflies_ of your family who thought otherwise."

She sighed at his tone. It was true that certain Princesses of the past had delved into the magic of time itself, and while she couldn't recommend the risk of doing such a thing. She wasn't going to condemn her ancestors either. Times are different for each Butterfly and she wasn't going to be the first apologize for their methods of controlling the power of the wand.

"If there's a way for you to control it, then I see no reason why we cannot wait until the boy recovers. I, for one, want to hear what stories he'll have for me when he awakens."

Omni grimaced. "You mean, when **we** hear of this."

Queen Moon met his frown with her own. " This incident happened within **MY** castle Omnitraxus Prime. Therefore, whatever threat he appears to be, will dealt with by mewni law. You would do well to remember this for the future." She was Queen _first and foremost_. Whatever threat appeared in her territory would be dealt with by her. If she didn't think she could handle it, then she would've called the council the moment everything had gone crazy. She didn't need anyone coddling her or her kingdom like a spoiled child.

But Omnitraxus was not one to back down. "This is not an issue that only affects **you** or your kingdom. This is an issue that could involve many other dimensions, should the problem escalate beyond your walls. It is why I and the rest of the council will be appearing in your castle to see to the judging of the time traveler."

Moon was trying hide her teeth being grit at the lack of respect to her authority. She knew that despite the fact she was the leader of the Magic High Commission, there were still responsibilities she needed to adhere to for them as well. So with great reluctance, she nodded firmly.

"Very well, but before we make any permanent choices, we will be giving him a fair trial, which _will_ involve him telling his side of the story." The skull head seemed please with this, _until_ she continued on. "However, unless he proves himself to be a villain or a person with malefic intent, then I will be voting against the idea of crystallizing him."

Omnitraxus looked ready to reply, but paused at her gaze and let out a frustrated sigh instead. "Very well then, I can't deny that freezing the innocent leaves a poor taste in my mouth as well." He suddenly raised a spectral finger to her. "However, you should do well to remember the old saying Queen Moon."

He paused to let the moment pass, much to her annoyance.

" _ **The path to the underworld was paved with good intentions."**_

With that warning, Queen Moon nodded in understanding. "I will keep that in mind, so if this is all Omnitraxus, I bid you good day." With a simple nod from the skull lord himself, the magic mirror shut off as she closed the curtains. A single hand rubbing away the ache building up her head.

"Why does everyone have to be so over dramatic?"

* * *

"No, no, no! That's all wrong Princess!" A older portly woman snapped her fan into her hand as she gave the princess the stink eye. Her noble beehive shaped wig tilted dangerously to the side as she tried to point out the flaw between Star and her dance partner– one of the older servants that mainly kept the castle dust free.

Bored half-to-death, Pony Head was sitting in the back of the dance hall with Manfred, who still attended to the treasure chest that protected the sandwich. Though Pony Head could've left at any moment, she chose not to. One, because she wasn't about to ditch her best friend in her time of suffering, and secondly, she was pretty darn hungry. Normally, she wouldn't have cared about a measly old sandwich, but after all that hard work. She was gonna be danged if she wasn't gonna get a little piece of that action.

That sandwich belonged to both of them. . . even if it took another hour to get it.

Star, meanwhile, was closing her eyes and counting to ten as Miss Baller continued to point out her flaws. Mainly, the one in which she couldn't help but take the lead in the dance. This had been going on for what felt like _forever._ The only thing that was more annoying than the sound of her teachers uppity tone, was the hunger pangs that kept kicking her in the gut. She tried hard to focus on the dance, but since she was stuck with two of her least favorite people in the world right now. She felt like grabbing her mothers wand, and turning her instructor into the pompous slug that she was.

"Now, this time I want you let the SERVANT lead, understood?" She said with another slap of her closed fan in hand. Staring down Star with a stern gaze. The Princess wasn't the least bit intimidated by the over zealous teacher. But She knew her mother wouldn't be pleased with her if she kept blowing off the portly lady. So she reluctantly submitted.

"Yes, Miss Baller." She weakly answered. The music on the old phonograph played once more. A soft orchestra of classical music filling the room.

"If I had a magic wand, you wouldn't be leading anything." Star muttered under her breath. Letting the flow of the melody and her training take control again.

"To be fair," Her servant whispered back, much to Star's surprise, " if she could lead anything, it would a sandwich to her fat mouth." He gave the girl a quick wink before he turned silent again.

Star couldn't help but giggle at the comeback. "Wow, didn't see that one coming. Where hav– "

"Miss Star, please **focus** on the dance!"

Star grit her teeth when she was scolded again, but wisely kept her mouth shut. Why couldn't she talk during a dance of all things? Wasn't that part of the whole shtick too? By mewni this lesson was so annoying. . .

After, what felt like eons (a little over an hour). The song ended, allowing the two to break apart with a gentle bow to one another. Miss Baller snorted at the end and slapped her fan open to cool herself off.

"Finally, some progress." She finally admitted with a hint of disdain. "Hopefully, the next lesson won't take as long as this one had to." The teacher walked off to set away her personal phonograph.

Star let out heavy groan at the idea of doing this again. She usually loved dancing when it came to places like the Bounce Lounge, but royal balls always had a way of ruining even the most basic of things for her. She'd rather make out with Slime monster than go through with all of this torture again.

"Hey, B-fly don't sweat it." Pony Head said as she floated over to her friend. "The Silver Bell Ball is gonna be here soon. So you won't have to go through this crud till next year, I bet."

Star weakly smiled at this. Mostly, because she found the whole thing to be tedious, but also because she knew that her best friend wasn't going to be at this years Silver Bell Ball.

"I wish you were going to be there too, instead of your family vacation," she pouted.

Pony Head nuzzled against Star's neck, "Aw, don't be like that girl. Ya know, I'm only going because my dad want's to get our family, to like, bond and stuff, since we're always at each others throats."

Star responded with a simple hug. "Yeah, I know. It just sucks you won't be there to hit on the guys like you usually do and tease the crap out of them."

Pony Head snickered. "Hey, have you seen Prince Kelpbottom? That boy is starting to grow into his gills, _if you know what I'm sayin, h-e-e-e-y."_ She wiggled her brows at the blonde, who smirked at her friends naughty behavior.

"Well, Princess Butterfly," The voice of Manfred interrupted the two, carrying the chest with him. "It would seem you've held up your end of the bargain, and therefore I shall give you your reward, in your mothers place." He opened the chest and handed over the sandwich back to the rightful duo.

Star took the sandwich in hand as Pony Head and her let out a _whoop-_ _whoop_ together!

"Finally! I thought I was gonna die from starvation back there! Come on Star, hook a sister up with the goods!" The unicorn hungrily, yet excitedly shouted as she hovered around her friend like floating dog.

Star was gonna break it in half as agreed, but paused in mid-tear. "That reminds me. . . Why were you here instead of Mom? She usually always comes to these stupid practices, if only to make sure I don't run off." Star was nudged by her Pony friend, but ignored her in favor of Manfred's uncomfortable look.

"I'm afraid that the Queen had other business to attend to, due to the incident that happened earlier in the castle." He answered with nervous look. Almost like he wasn't sure if it was his actual place to say.

"What incident?" Now Pony Head was curious. If there was one thing more important than food, it was gossip.

Manfred frowned and shook his head. "I'm unsure to the details, but judging from the damages done to dining room where your parents where located. There seem to be some type of **magical** incident."

Hearing this, Star began to worry. "Where my mom and dad, okay?"

She felt relieved when Manfred nodded. "Oh yes, they were just fine, except. . ."

"Except for what?" Pony head prodded, sensing the seriousness of the story.

Manfred sighed heavily. He had already spilled a lot information, so he assumed there wasn't a way to go back at this point and explained. "Well, word around the castle has it that there was some kinda intruder who was found in the castle dining room at the _exact_ same time the magical explosion took place." His eyes narrowed as he continued. "Some are saying it may have been the work of an assassination attempt by the monsters, disguised as a mewman."

The two princesses gasped at this. "Assassins?" Star chewed on her bottom lip. She had heard of monster assassins in the old days, but she didn't think something like that could still happen, especially to her own mother.

"Woooah, things just got real, B-fly." Pony Head tried to hide her own worry behind her aloof nature, but she gave her bestie a soft nuzzle to support her.

"Again, my princess, these are just rumors." Manfred reminded her with a shrug of his shoulders. "At the moment, no one really knows anything. The last thing I heard was that the suspect was taken into custody and sent to the healing chamber for recovery."

Star Butterfly frowned. "Healing chamber, huh?" She knew this castle like the back of her foot. So perhaps, she would give this strange monster assassin a little visit, when no one else was looking. . .

With that thought, she tore the sandwich straight in half.

 **END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fixin' The Interrogation**

The morning sun rose on mewni, coating the sky in a pale pink setting. A ray of light peered through a single tower window of the healing chamber. The room itself looked like it was owned by a mad scientist. A variety of small caged creatures stacked haphazardly against one side of the wall, while the tables were covered in a variety of mixtures; towering books that touched the ceiling and scattered papers. The only sense of normality was a large painting of a royal queen, sitting on her throne with a large smile as she held her adorable daughter in her lap. The bottom of the frame was engraved with the title: **Queen Comet.**

Admittedly, this room was very interesting, and if it wasn't for the fact that the world around him was built like a cartoon. Jorge would've been panicking at this point. After being awaken for the last hour and finding himself stuck in a hay-filled bed with an impressive amount of locks and chains. He simply laid there, studying the room and humming old songs in his head as he passed the time. The one uncomfortable thing he did notice (besides the bed he was tied to) was that he was pretty much naked, except for the large amount of bandages that were wrapped around his head and the rest of his body. To anyone else, he probably looked like a mummy.

His thoughts trailed over the idea of this whole thing being a fever dream, but since he could still feel pain (pinchy chains) he knew this was all real. Which meant that his chance encounter with Glossaryck, and his mourning over Star's body were also genuine.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan at his idiocy. Just what was he thinking trying to copy what Star did? Originally, he was just going to try and give her the magic speck thing to try to revive her. But despite blue mage's warning, he went with his half-baked plan and nearly killed himself in the process. He could still feel the burning sensation of the mixture coating his skin and the sheer panic he felt from being dragged into the burning mixture. The worst part was he didn't even know where he was? Since he hadn't died, he could safely assume that the soup had transported him into some kinda castle room, and judging by the rooms decor, he was being held prisoner by some crazy scientist.

What he didn't know was why?

Maybe he accidentally intruded into someone's room and ended up a prisoner? It would make sense, especially if they were someone of importance. He could only hope that whoever captured him wasn't in the market for a kidney donation. He really liked having both of them. . .

His thoughts were interrupted when a muffled voice spoke from just beyond the doorway. His ear catching the faintest part of a story.

"Then I said to that dastardly Tobitt _' if you like corn so much, why don't you just marry it, you one-eyed_ _goat_ _!?'_ " The voice was met with plenty of muffled laughter, before the door opened, revealing a couple of chortling knights– one of them, a large dark-skinned woman with pink hair, and a normal soldier with no discernible traits except for the average knight suit that adorned the markings of the Butterfly family. Standing in front of them, holding his royal belly from laughing so much, was the crowned king of mewni: King River Johansen.

"Ahahaha! A one-eyed goat! Good one, your majesty!" The pink haired woman complimented, swiping a single tear of mirth from her eye.

"Oh, I've got quite a few more stories to share when it comes to that awful Tobitt, Lady Whosits." King River said, trying to resist the guffaws resting in his belly. "I promise to tell you more after we check on the prisoner."

"You mean me?"

The room turned dead quiet. The two knights and River turned to Jorge who was simply looking right back at the group. An awkward silence filling the room as the two groups kept up their staring contest, until one of them broke it up by clearing his throat.

"Um, hi?" Jorge tried to give a friendly wave, but since his arms were tied to the bed, he just wiggled his fingers at them.

"Err, oh yes. umm. . . Could you give us a second, old boy?" Flustered, River's group suddenly left the room with door slamming shut behind them. Jorge could only lay there, blinking as he listened to the hushed muttering going on behind the doorway. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, he was mentally relieved to see a familiar face. If King River was here, then it meant that he was in Butterfly castle! This was both good and bad for him. Good, because it meant he had a general idea of where he was, but bad, because–

 **-** **SLAM!** -

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when the door slammed open once more. This time , revealing King River with a fierce-some warrior face as he ripped the clothes from his body– revealing his tribal undergarments beneath– and let out a warrior cry as he charged at Jorge.

" _ **BWAAAHHH! Bwa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-AHH!**_ "

The driver could only stared wide-eyed as the shorter king came barreling at him with a weird battle-cry, before hopping into the air with surprising dexterity, and land on the bed with both feet just barely missing Jorge's skull. The warrior king pulled out a wooden spear and held the pointy tip of it right against Jorge's bandaged nose (where did the spear even come from?!)

"AH-HA! Foolish assassin! Now you'll be contested with I! The mighty River Johansen, the King of the Butterfly Kingdom! Now if you value your life, you will tell me everything you know, right now!"

Jorge could see the sharpness of spear as it glinted with hunger aimed at him. The soldiers standing by the door, doing nothing but watch as their king seemed to take over the interrogation all by himself. Needless to say, this was the other thing he was worried about: being mistaken for the enemy.

"Umm, excuse me, sir, but. . ." He started, but the mighty River's glued gaze made him stumble over his words. He was not use to being put in a weird situation like this.

"Speak up, assassin, before my spear arm gets _lazy._ " The king warned with a wave of his spear.

Closing his eyes and taking deep breath (resisting the urge to blanch at River's musky odor). Jorge carefully focused on his next words.

"I'm not an assassin."

Hearing this, River narrowed his eyes and tapped the side of Jorge's skull warningly. "I'm no fool, boy! We know all about you and your secret assassins group of 'Florida' _Hor-hay Rivera_!" Hearing the proper annunciation of his name, Jorge locked his eyes onto Rivers. "Your some kinda of secret multi-verse killer that wanted to do harm to my family, but obviously failed! Now speak th– "

"Wait a second!"

Being interrupted mid-speech, River stood stock-still with the spear still aimed at Jorge's throat, not expecting the assassin to yell at him nor give him an annoyed stare like he had just stepped on his pride as a man. The lack of tension was further broken up when Jorge continued, "First off, it's not _Hor-hay, it's pronounced George_ , okay?"

The king blinked and curiously asked, "Well, why on mewni not? That's the proper way to pronounce it, isn't it?" He glanced at his guards for confirmation, but they just shrugged in response. Lowering the spear, River pulled a plastic card from his backside and glanced at it.

Sensing the seriousness dwindling from an interrogation, Jorge decided to follow through with the cartoon logic and drift to a different topic. "Yes, _'Hor-Hay'_ is the proper pronunciation to it, but because kids in my younger days always called me ' _Hey whore'_ instead. I changed it to just Jorge (George)." He frowned. He always hated having to talk about his name. It made him feel childish to still rummage through the past over old wounds he should've grown out of. But words hurt, and he found himself preferring the English-version of his name much more than the Spanish one, but still spelled it the original way.

"Oh. . . Well, I'm very sorry to hear that," the king honestly replied with a touch of sympathy, much to Jorge's surprise. "No one should ever have to endure such a terrible nick-name at such a young age. A shame on them."

Taking advantage of the moment, the chained victim, nodded in understanding. "Thank you, I appreciate it. . . Also I'm not an assassin." He quickly added.

"LIES!"

The tension rebuilt as River stuck the spear back in his face, the moment passing all to quickly.

"If you're **not** an assassin then why was this assassin document in your pants!?" River thrust the card into Jorge's face revealing his drivers license. Though he was back to having a sharp tip pointed at his skull, this gave Jorge a chance to remember that this was a cartoon-land and if you wanted to be safe, then you just had to play on some of the tropes of this world.

So giving River his most deadpan expression, he explained. " That's just a drivers license. You know, to drive my car and deliver pizza to people?"

River harrumphed at this. " A likely story. But if you're just a _pizza man,_ then how exactly did you use magic to break into my castle?!" He demanded.

Jorge groaned as he realized he was starting to wander into uncharted territories. Sure, he could explain to River about how he came through the void; met Glossaryck and found the dead body of Star. . .

" _Star._ " He whispered to himself. Recalling the very reason he had taken the risk with the magic pot. This whole time he had been laying there trying to get back his bearings and worry for his safety, he had almost forgotten the very reason he was there in the first place. He was suppose to be there for **Star Butterfly.** He could still feel the ache in his chest when he remembered the cold feeling of her soft skin. The look of sorrow etched on her expression. How could he forget about her when her own father was standing right in front of him?

"Wait, what?" King River gave the mummy-suspect a surprised look. If he hadn't known better, he could've sworn he had heard his daughters name uttered just now. Despite the bandages, the look in the boys eye's seem to glow with pain and regret. . . ?

"King River." Jorge started, with a more respectful tone than before. "Is Star Butterfly. . . Okay?" He honestly didn't know how else to phrase it without giving the game away. Not only was he not sure if touching the magic did anything, but stick him in the middle of an interrogation room, but he wasn't even sure if Star had come back to life. This was the whole reason he had even bothered to try.

"What are you babbling about?" The king looked confused, holding his spear just a bit tighter than before. The gaze in the lads eyes throwing him off his game. "Of course, she's fine. In fact, I just saw my daughter this morning, heading to breakfast."

Hearing this, Jorge felt all the muscles in his body go lax. He didn't even realize he was so tensed up. Somehow, despite his stupidity and reckless decision making, it had all worked out in the end. But River continued. . .

"She's still getting herself ready for her upcoming 14th birthday party." Jorge's breath hitched.

The 14th birthday was when Star originally gained her wand and ruin a small village in her over-eagerness to learn the power of the wand. Due to this, she would proceeded to meet Marco and fight against the monster forces of Ludo's castle. This would begin the mark of season one 'Star vs The Forces Of Evil' series. If that was the case, then the magic he used didn't save her, but simply took him to a time when Star Butterfly hadn't died _**yet.**_

"Wait a moment, why am I answering your questions?!" The king realized his folly and grabbed Jorge by his bandage chest; pulling him up to his face with a shocking amount of strength that the pizza worker never expected from the short king.

"Why are you suddenly so interested my daughter?! Why did you use magic in my castle?! Answer me! No more distractions!" King River apparently had finally gotten tired of the run around and was going to gain some traction of his own. "If you don't start talking to me, then perhaps you'd like a word with Lady Whosits?"

Hearing her name, the large dark-skinned knight stepped forward with a savage grin and started to punching into her hand. The gesture alone was more than enough to get Jorge's brain to kick into over gear. He wasn't exactly sure how malleable his body was within this universes rule of physics.

However, before the interrogation could continue, another voice called out.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, my _**k**_ _ **ing**_." Hearing this, King River turned to his guards, who had stepped to the side; allowing a small figure (about River's height) to step into the healing chamber. The short knight appeared to be wearing a full suit of armor, hidden underneath the a forest green cloak that hung from his shoulders with a hood that hid most of his features, except for the iron mask that peeked from within the shade.

"Doctor Doom," River grumbled with disgust as he released Jorge from his powerful grip. "I thought you went to the market place for more tonics?"

The man glared at River through his iron mask and sternly replied in a tone that reminded Jorge of Alan Rickman from the ' _Harry Potter_ ' series. "I'm afraid that the owner of the store has come down with a poor case of the centaurian-mumps and so I had to return earlier than expected." The doctor walked up to the bed and stood before the King and the resting Jorge.

"Now, if you would kindly leave my patient to his recovery and allow me to work in peace. Then I just may forget to mention this folly to _my_ _queen._ " The warning was hardly subtle and while he was not one to bow down to such gross disrespect, even the slow-witted River knew of the consequences if his wife ever found it he had decided to interrogate the prisoner _without_ her knowing. She had even made him promise to not do anything rash, until they could both set things back to normal and talk it out. But the desire to keep his family safe was a strong trait of the Johansen clan. If there was even the slightest chance someone was after his beautiful wife and his daughter, than he needed to find out. But if she found out about this. . . well, banishment from the castle would be a welcome compared to her other creative punishments.

"I-I've done nothing wrong! I'm merely giving this assassin a chance to explain his side of the story." River tried to explain but the doctor was not having it.

"I'm sure the queen already has that covered." He pointed out, crossing his gauntlets over his chest. "Her majesty plans to have a trial set for him, once the Magic High Commission gather to the castle. Whatever secret he holds now, will be taken from him then. For now though. . ."

He motioned to the doorway with the other guards standing. "I must ask you to leave, your highness."

The king pouted at this and jumped off the bed; dragging his spear out the door. "I shouldn't have to take orders, I'm a king not a baby. . ." He muttered under his breath as the doctor watched him leave for the door.

"Wait a second!"

River stopped and turned as Jorge looked back at him with a look of urgency. "Is it possible for me to talk to Glossaryck? He's one the reasons why I'm actually here!"

Hearing this, the room was filled silence. King River furrowed his brows as he tried to see if there was any deception in his eyes.

"Please, I just need to talk to Glossaryck! Maybe he knows something about the spell and how it worked?!" The reason Jorge had decided to spill the beans on the smurf's involvement, wasn't just because he remembered the little blue man and his mysterious nature, but because of his fear of the Magic High Commission. In the series, Jorge personally loved Rhombulus and his childish nature. But now that he heard he was going to be stuck in a trial with them. He was starting greatly fear the idea of being encased in crystal. For all he knew, they could simply get rid of him for the sake of peace; without ever giving him a chance to properly explain!

They had done so with Eclipsa, so why wouldn't they do the same with him? He was a nobody who had appeared out of nowhere and suspected of trying to kill the freaking leader of the High Commission! He needed to give something up to get out of this crazy trial. Hell, for all he knew, the book guardian might've had a spell to look into Jorge's past to see if he was telling the truth!

Unfortunately, King River shot down his idea. "I'm afraid that's impossible. Though hearing Glossaryck may be involved with your case. There really isn't any evidence except for **your** word. Not to mention, he is a guardian of Magical Book of Spells and only the queen or future queen of mewni may be allowed to handle the book properly." With that said, River turned back and proceeded to the doorway with his guards in tow.

Jorge could only curse as the door slammed shut and was left alone with the odd marvel-like villain.

* * *

The dining hall was filled to the brim with the sounds of hammering and brick laying by mewni's reliable construction workers. The burly men moved their heavy stones and equipment as they repaired the wall of the castle. Some went to work sweeping away the devastation of ruined foods and shattered plates, while others worked together to carry out the ripped paintings and have them replaced with new ones.

While this made the dining hall chaotic and rather noisy. It still gave Queen Moon the chance to settle in her seat and monitor the repairs. A small breakfast table had been set in the far corner of the room for Star and herself to enjoy their meals. The risk of debris falling into their food – Or on the Magical Book Of Spells, resting in the chair beside her– was kept to a minimum. Earlier, Glossaryck had been served his meal, but due to the noise from the construction, he chose to eat within the book for a more peaceful setting. Meanwhile, Star was adorning her more civilian outfit she wore whenever she was with her friends: A sea green dress with a white collar and white lacing on the sleeves and skirt. The picture of a cute pink octopus laid on her chest with her favored rhino boots settled underneath the table.

Normally, Moon wouldn't approve of it, but since Stars gown had been damaged and sent to the royal wash. She allowed her to wear the inappropriate garments, but made sure she still wore the tiara like a proper princess should.

"Woah, talk about a _buffet._ " Star smiled as she watched the burly men at work. Her eyes locked onto one particular worker carrying several planks of wood with his shirt off, revealing an impressive six pack. "O _ooh, a-a-a-bss._ " She drooled, lost in thought.

"Star, behave yourself!" Moon scolded, breaking the girl from her fantasy. "Sit up straight and focus on your corn pancakes instead. A proper princess does not _ogle_ the common workers."

Star groaned in disappointment, but obeyed her mothers wishes. "I don't see what the big deal is. If you didn't want us to eat here and watch, then why aren't we eating somewhere else instead?"

Moon sighed, but replied for the sake of something other than listening to the dreadful noise, so early in the day. "I wanted to make sure that the job was being done right. Inconvenient as it is, I don't have any major plans for the next few days except to prepare for the upcoming trial as well as the traditional Stump Day following suit." She waved her wand to the side and motioned for a nearby servant to refill her empty tea cup.

Star couldn't help but feel an explosion of excitement bubble in her chest as she knew what would happen after her favorite holiday. "And after worshiping the stump! Then you'll _finally_ let me have my turn with the wand!" Star could already imagine the super-fun magic spells she was going make when she got her hands on that bad boy. Already promising to herself that when she becomes the queen, everything was gonna be one big super sugar-filled paradise.

"The wand is **not** a toy, Star. It is a very old and powerful device that could endangers the universe if it fell into the wrong hands." Moon warned with a firm look, causing her daughter to turn away with a frown. "If you aren't careful with it. THIS could happen." She motioned to the giant hole in the wall that gave them an impressive view of landscape beyond their table.

"Is that why you haven't used it to repair the wall yourself?" Star asked, causing Moon to pause for the moment before replying.

" . . . It's true I haven't used it since the incident. But I don't really need to use it when I have such reliable staff on hand." She finished with a sip from her favored tea cup.

" _ **Oi, watch out!"**_ One of the workers in the background cried out. A loud crash and the sound of shattered glass and panic shouts filling the air.

Star just stared at her mother, who _magically_ didn't hear any of the chaos that rained behind her as she focused solely on her tea.

Hearing that her own mother wasn't using the wand since the incident, left Star feeling rather uneasy by the whole thing. Yesterday, when she returned home and learned about the monster assassin, she originally wanted to talk to her parents about it, but since she didn't know if this could interfere with her ascension to the throne– and more importantly– her right to the wand: Star decided to keep her mouth shut. If her mother didn't want to use the wand, then what would happen if she decided she wasn't ready to wield it either? A part of her wanted to ask more, but another side of her didn't want to give her mother a better reason to think about keeping her birthright from her. So she clammed up and ate her corn pancakes as she took sneaky glances at the sweaty workers who were arguing about: _who screwed up their safety record?_

"It sounds to me like someone is getting the shivers."

Queen Moon sighed as the Magical Book Of Spells jumped on the table– knocking their drinks to the floor– and opened up to reveal Glossaryck. . . who was currently picking at his teeth with an oversized tooth pick.

"I thought you were eating in privacy due to the noise?" The queen stated with a deadpan look.

The floating smurf gave the older Butterfly a simple smile as he tossed the toothpick to the side. "Oh well, I decided to share the rest with my little pets. Stormy, in particular, since he has a personal love for hash-browns and corn." The tiny man patted his full belly in satisfaction.

"So what's this I hear about you not using your wand?" Laying on his side, he floated in front of Moon's view. "Not letting nerves get the best of you, I hope."

"I'm not **scared** of using it. . . I just don't always feel the need to have it when I'm governing my kingdom." The queen replied with an even look.

"Sounds to me, more like someone's just pouty over a simple _magicident,"_ he calmly replied.

"Is that a new word for _'magic_ ' and ' _accident_?' " Star asked, having never heard of the word before.

"Well. . . yes. I decided I wanted to invent something new, so I figured making up words for people to steal would catch up soon enough," he said as he stretched his legs outward, cracking his back with a noticeable wince. " _Oof._ . . sounds like I need another trip to the chiropractor . . ."

Moon firmly placed her tea cup on the table and curtly responded. "As I said before, my magic is **fine**. I just need time to collect myself, nothing more, nothing less." The upper-class tone was something Star easily recognized as her mothers early warning sign to end the discussion. But Glossaryck, being as old of the universe itself, was hardly one to be intimidated, especially by a woman he watched grow from a small child with no confidence to the queen she was today.

"Look, all I'm saying is that there's no reason to be so worried," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. " The wand is fine, and unless you decided to dip-down for whatever reason, then there shouldn't be anymore _magicidents_. That's it."

Though Queen Moon wasn't usually interested in talking to Glossaryck. Hearing these words from her reclusive teacher gave her some peace of mind. She hadn't liked the idea of letting the wand fall into her energetic daughters hands without a thorough check-up. But if Glossaryck felt like the wand would be safe, then perhaps should could sleep easier knowing nothing dangerous could happen? She'd still check, of course, but still relieved.

"Though, I will say that I'm not exactly happy with you either." The guardian suddenly said, making Moon raise a single curious brow.

"Whatever for?" She wondered.

Glossaryck let out his own heavy sigh and answered. " Well, it just so happens, that I heard about some dumb kids being invited to visit the castle. _My kids_ in particular. Yours' is fine. A little slow in the head, like her dad, but fine."

" _Heeey!"_ Star pouted.

Ignoring the jab at her family, Queen Moon knew the floating man was not the biggest fan of the Magic High Commission. Originally, they had been his creations that were made to help and serve mewni, but with their free-wills had chosen a different path from what the small guardian had expected of them. One that filled him with nothing, but disappointment for whatever reason.

"I wasn't exactly keen on them coming either, but you know of my responsibilities to the High Commission." Moon stated with a frown.

" True, true. . . But **why** are they coming?" He asked as he nonchalantly picked at his ear with his big toe.

"You remember the boy we found in the dining room?" She explained as Star played with her corn pancakes, but kept a careful ear to this. "Due the severe damage done to the castle and his strange appearance, there will be a trial settled in a few days once they arrive."

"Anything special about him, besides magically appearing from thin-air?" He asked with a bored tone.

"Some of the guards suspect he was an assassin from the monster tribe, pretending to be a mewman. It may even be possible he was a normal person hired to attack River and I." She looked into her reflection in the surface of teacup. Her gaze filled with suspicion and questions. "But I suppose the evidence should show itself tomorrow. For now though, due to his recovery, I'm keeping him chained in the healing chamber with Doctor Doom. Even if the boy is an assassin, their shouldn't be any way for him to escape or harm anyone else."

If there was anyone else she knew she could trust, besides her husband. It was her fair doctor. Or uncle _'dokkie_ ' as she use to call him in her younger days. Whenever she was bored of her lessons back then, she would always search for the old potion brewer to watch him mix and brew his flashy mixtures and tell her stories of the amazing potions he made to help so many less fortunate mewmans. He had also been particularly close to her own mother and was one of the few people who could relate to her own sorrow.

"I still find it kinda weird his name is _'Doctor Doom,'_ " Star piped up, wanting to break the weird tension. "I know he's a nice guy now, but back then I thought he was really scary."

Hearing this left Moon a little disappointed. She knew her daughter had little patience for anything within the castle. Potion-making being chief among them. She had started wanting to try her own potions to show off to her friends, but due the sensitive and volatile nature of potion-makin, she left Doctor Doom with more than enough headaches, before she finally gave up the passion in favor of warnicorn riding.

' _A Johansen trait, no doubt,'_

She remembered him saying bitterly. It made the queen quite sad that despite the happiness she gained from her family. The doctor had begun to further isolate himself to his chamber with only his potions and caged animals to comfort him. One of these days, she would have to reconcile with him, but for now. . .

"Oh, no worries. He's actually quite well received medical officer of his field. The _'Doom'_ part is just an unfortunate sounding family name." Moon assured her daughter.

"Your majesty," one of the butlers approached with a fine dish of warm buttered corn cobs. "Will your husband be eating breakfast with you today?"

Moon suddenly remembered that River had mentioned something about grabbing his meat blanket from his room, but had yet to return. "Oh dear, I wonder where your father is? It's not like him to be late for breakfast."

Star shrugged. "Maybe he went to use the bathroom and change? You know how dad is when it comes to putting on his old outfits."

Moon sighed at this. "He always did have a knack for dressing up in his old tribal uniform. Even though his days as a warrior should be lost in the past, since a proper king is a man who allows his knights to do the fighting for him."

Star's smile fell at her mothers' words. She knew her mom was always one for tradition and a stickler for the _'proper'_ rules of everything. Sometimes it made her wonder if they were actually related? Star would never let any problem get in her way. She was sure that if she had that wand, she could simply make her them disappear. After all, if you couldn't solve your problems with magic, then how could you?

' _Speaking of magic, maybe it's time I visit a certain_ _ **somebody**_ _in the healing chamber . . ._ _'_ She thought with an intense look, before shoving her warm corn pancake in her mouth and letting out a hum of joy from the intense sweetness from the syrup.

' _Hmmm, sugar. . .'_

* * *

After River had come and gone during the morning. The next several hours had left Jorge with the chance to spend his time talking to the doctor. Whether it was out of sheer boredom or because he just didn't care, the potion-maker turned out to be quite the chatty-catty. His full name was _'Mushy Stool Doom'_ and he was born under the year of the demon ( the 8th of Speelnax) on a normal farmland. Growing up as a as farmer, he learned many things about the plants and animals that were under his care. In order to further his ability to farm, he got into the rare habit of reading up on the animals in what few books his family kept from their old days.

But being a simple farmer, he didn't have the greatest start in life, since education wasn't that big of tool for the medieval days. Luckily, his family was supportive of his choices and sold a few pig-goats to help buy the books he greatly desired.

His knowledge on farming ended up extending into potion-making, and with his new found power. He spent what few coins he could scrounge up and bought himself his very own potion kit. Though expensive, he used his new found knowledge to help his family and the farm itself, to grow some of the biggest crops and the fattest pig-goats around the kingdom. Thanks to this, his family would find themselves living well enough to allow their son to explore the world of potion-making with his own abilities.

The more he learned, the larger the range of magical potions and spells grew in his arsenal. He even learned how to capture and cage the wild beasts needed for his experimental medicines. Though Jorge was against cruelty to animals, he kept his silence, after all, this was a world that worked on a different level of laws and ethics. For all he knew, maybe some of these magical animals liked being stuck in tiny cages? (Probably not though). It was about thirty years later of working as a doctor under the rein of Queen Comet, that his love of medicine and potions and the willingness to help others was eventually discovered by the royal crown. With great honor, he was royally invited to live in the castle and even gained the title: Lord of Medicine.

During his days in the castle grounds, the doctor had grown to personally know and love Queen Comet, and her baking prowess. He had even been there for her during the war effort, where his magical potions were most helpful in healing the sick and wounded. He, like so many others, enjoyed her famous baked pies and her generous nature of sharing not only those wonderful feasts, but hearing her clever jokes as well. He was even an ear for the woes and joy of the clever Princess Moon, who grew up under his watch– sometimes trying to explore his chamber– wanting to learn more about the animals and the magical potions he concocted. He knew his place was at the chamber, but he couldn't help but grow fond of the little girl and her curious nature. One that was remarkable similar to his own in his younger days.

Though as the years past, reality would soon fall once more as all good things would come to an end with the untimely death of her mother, and his best friend. It had all happened so fast, that by the time anyone could even get the chance to mourn for their fallen queen, the Septarian army had already marched there way up to the castle gates, preparing for the final confrontation.

Though Doom was just a man of potions and not a true knight that could fight. He adorned his personal armor he'd crafted for his personal use and prepared many types of potions that could be used in combat. A heavy weight that was a constant reminder of the loss he held and the dark days that his homeland would soon endure.

Luckily for the kingdom, while everyone was shrouded in fear and doubt of the upcoming battle, the newly ordained Queen Moon, had taken the reins upon herself and rushed to meet head on with the army of darkness. Despite being vastly outnumbered by so many indestructible monsters that flooded the field, Moon had somehow managed to send the evil army fleeing with a single dark spell. Though he wasn't happy with the way she had handled it, Doom felt proud at the sight of the young girl who had shouldered the responsibility of a whole world, even when her own mother had just past so soon. Doom was sure that if Comet had been watching, she would've been so proud of Moon's action during that fateful day. Since then, he had been working under the care of Moon and giving her the guidance needed, whenever she came up to visit him. . . Even if she ignored his early warnings of marrying the monkey noble, River Johansen.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. It must've been hard for you." The chained one expressed his condolences.

"It is fine." Doctor Doom waved it away as he pulled one vial and swirled around to check for impurities. "It's been many years since that day, and the child has grown to be fit as a royal queen to the kingdom. . . and as a _woman."_ He said the last piece with a bitter tone.

"I'm assuming you're not a fan of the king?" Jorge mentally winced at his callousness, especially when the doctor planted the potion down on its rack a little more firmly than necessary.

"I care little for the barbarian." He spat out as he turned away to look at Jorge. "King he may call himself, but the Johansen's are honestly nothing more than a pack of wild hogs that run rampant in their own lands; spreading their nauseating culture barbarism."

Jorge wasn't really use to the hate speech. He could only assume this was a matter that was more personally related to how Doctor Doom saw Moon as a daughter figure and didn't like the idea of his kid, getting knocked up by someone he didn't approve of.

But he was damned if **he** was the one to keep poking at that issue and moved onto a different subject.

"Uuh, anyway, do you mind getting these chains off of me? It's kinda getting cramped in here." He asked, wiggling in his place. "Not to mention I've been starving since I woke up. Is there any food for me?"

Hearing this, the doctor stood up and approached. "I suppose I can do that. I've been needing to check your wounds anyway to see if you've healed enough. Though I shouldn't have to warn you, but if you try anything funny, I will be prepared." When Jorge nodded in agreement, the doctor took a single key out and opened the several locks attached to his chains.

During this, Jorge decided to ask. "So, how long have I been stuck in this place anyway?" Though he didn't feel as bad as he should've. He was starting to notice that his bladder was more full than usual and wasn't exactly keen on the idea of peeing in a different dimension, especially one he knew as a kids show. Thinking too much on it, made it feel weird. . .

Continuing his lock opening, the marvel man nonchalantly mentioned. "Oh, not too long. . . Probably about two days if I remember right."

Jorge's eyes widen in shock. "Two days?! How bad off was I?" Suddenly aware of the bandages wrapped around his entire figure like a mummy. He was hoping that whatever lied underneath wasn't the skin of a burn victim. He already had problems with acne, he didn't need ugly burn scars ruining what little confidence he had in his looks.

"There were surprisingly few burns on your body." Doctor Doom admitted with a hint of interest. " Mostly, you were in here for magical exhaustion, first-degree burns and dehydration."

Jorge felt relieved on hearing this, but had to ask. "So why am I all bandaged up like this, if it's not that bad?"

Doctor Doom reached the final lock and left threw it to the side, allowing the chains to slacken, much to Jorge's relief. "In all honesty, the other two were only the minor parts of your issue. The main problem you had was the incredibly large amount of temporal residue you had coating every part of your skin."

When he noticed Jorge was giving him a strange look, the doctor sighed and answered. "Basically, you just had a lot of _'time slime'_ covering your body. It's rather rare and can have unexpected consequences, including **death** if your unlucky." He took the chains off and allowed Jorge sit straight up. Taking the chance, he carefully started to stretch his limbs out and enjoyed the relief of his joints popping.

"Now let's see how you look." The doctor started with the bandages around Jorge's head and began to unwrap them.

"So what did the time slime do to me?" The pizza boy asked as he enjoyed his minor freedom again.

"Well. . . Temporal residue has the affect of doing multiple things, depending on the amount discovered on the victim." He explained as he balled up the bandages and threw them to the side.

"Memory loss, gray hair, baby arms, limb replacement, extra teeth and. . ." He paused as he examined Jorge's face with a curious look.

Sensing something amiss, Jorge asked. "What's wrong?"

Doctor Doom kept his silence for another moment before finally replying. "Jorge. . .how old are you?"

Blinking at this, the man felt a sense of dread as he answered truthfully. "I'm thirty. . . why?"

The doctor awkwardly scratched the back of his big metal head and let out a deep sigh. "I was afraid of that."

From Jorge's imploring look, the good doctor continued. "Temporal residue also has a surprising affect of reverting age. Basically, what I'm saying is. . ."

"I'm a _kid_ again!?

Hit with this bombshell of truth. He hurriedly examined his bandaged hands and started to take them off in order to discover if doctor really was just pulling his leg. But upon taking them off, he let out a soft gasp. The thick patches of hair that were once on his arms were barely there. The scars and his acne were either absent or far less noticeable than before. He pulled at his chest and even saw the thick pack of chest hair and large belly were non-existent (well, he did still have a pudgy belly on him, but not the 260 pounds worth he was use to seeing in the mirror).

"Doctor, how old do I look right now?" He asked with a serious tone.

The cloaked man took a moment to scratch his metal chin and think. "Well, if I were to hazard a guess, I would dare say around. . . thirteen, _maybe_ fourteen years old?"

Hearing this, Jorge slapped his forehead and let out a groan. "Oh my go-o-o-o-o-d, what the fuck is my life right now?!" He started to breath heavily as he felt around his face and hair. He was a freaking teenager again!? How was he suppose to go back home looking like this? Would his family even recognize him? He was fucking child again!

"Calm yourself," the doctor said in a commanding tone. A firm steel hand holding Jorge by his shoulder as he noticed man/boy's panic attack. "You need to take a deep breath. . . Take it all in slowly and process it."

The Severus Snape tone did its job as Jorge proceeded to take long and deep, calming breaths. He couldn't start freaking out. If he did that, then he might just start to lose it with so much other stuff that had been piled on top of this plate of bullshit. Then again, what could be worse then being stuck naked in bed with only some bandages and a blanket, trapped inside the body of a teenager going through puberty again?

 **-SLAM!-**

The door was viciously kicked down as the figure of Star Butterfly stepped into the room with a very large mace that shouldn't have been so easy for her carry with her noodle-like arms.

"AH-HA! I finally found you monster assassin/ prisoner. . . person!" She awkwardly declared with her mace held high and a proud grin on her face.

Jorge sat there with dumbfounded look as the doctor face palmed in frustration. "Why won't you people stop kicking down my door?" He motioned to the door laying beneath her feet.

"Uuh, sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure I made a scary entrance." She apologized.

" Princess Star, why are you here?. . . And where are those idiot guards that were suppose to be guarding the doorway?" The doctor wondered.

"Well, it's funny story." Star nervously giggled as she hid the mace behind her back, tilting form side to side like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "They _may_ have heard something about the market place having a sudden sale on baby warnicorns, so-o-o-o. . ."

". . .They ran off to buy them?" The doctor rubbed his metal forehead in frustration and muttered, "if it wasn't for the Solarian army, this kingdom would've been finished forever ago."

"So-o-o-o. . . is he the intruder/monster guy?" Star pointed to the still form of the teenage boy.

Doctor Doom looked between Star and Jorge, who currently had a wide-range of emotions flashing over his face.

"I'm afraid that's not important right now." The tone of Severus Snape kicked in as Doctor Doom stood as tall as his height (4 foot, 10 inches) allowed him to and stepped away from the bed to meet with Star's gaze. "You, however, are not suppose to be here, princess. If your mother were to catch you standing here, talking to a prisoner, she'd tan both our hides with her royal wand for putting you in a potentially dangerous situation."

Star mentally winced from the tone, recognizing it as something her mother would've done. She hadn't expected to meet much resistance, besides the royal guards and the prisoner. But Doctor Doom was one of the few people in the castle who could get away with scolding her. She knew him as one of the oldest men in the castle, even during the years her gram-gram ruled, before she went to live on the grandma farm with all the other grannies. He had been her mothers teacher and friend, just as he had tried to teaching her about his style of potion crafting. Sadly, she never had the talent (nor the interest) needed to develop potions without something setting ablaze ( or creating monsters, but that's wasn't important).

Her duty as princess reminded her of her original mission and after having come this far, she wasn't about to back down.

Shaking the worries away, Star's eyes' became firm as she stepped off the door and moved past the short doctor. "Well, what mom doesn't know won't hurt her. So just let me talk to him, and then I'll leave without anyone catching on."

The doctor frowned from behind his mask and went to reach for her as she hefted her mace in the air for an intimidating pose.

"You're Star Butterfly."

The two mewmans paused as Jorge finally got his words out. A soft smile settled on his expression as the princess stared at him with a perplexed look.

"Uuh, duh? We've established that already." She glowered as she held the mace in both hands; pointed right at him.

"So what do you have to say for yourself. Monster-man? Are you here to take out my parents or are you just some mewman who wanted to try and make a quick coin?"

Jorge– not really expecting to be stuck in another interrogation scene after the jaunt with River– couldn't really respond as well as he wanted to. His mind was already processing so much baggage with his world being turned upside down, and now he was stuck face-to-face with the very same girl whose body he had cried over just a few days ago. He wasn't sure how to feel about it now.

On one hand, he wanted to hug her, but other other hand, he was nearly naked and in front of a surprisingly strong girl with a mace that was cartoonish-ly large for her size. No sorrow, no regret. Just an angry little girl who wanted nothing more than to bean him with her mace for trying harm her parents. A feat he hadn't even known about until this very morning.

"I'm sorry." He spoke without thinking. His chest compacting as he looked right into her glaring eyes, which narrowed further at his words.

"Sorry for trying to hurt my family? Will you bett– " Star began, but was cut off.

" **NO!"** He firmly shouted at her. Making her jump back in fright. The doctor, who stood at the side, tensed up and seemed to reach for something as he watched quietly, waiting to see what would happen next.

Jorge knew he was standing on thin-ice at this point, but couldn't control himself as he spoke out. "I never wanted to hurt anyone. . . ever. I came here in order to try and save someone. Someone important to me." He felt himself tearing up as he looked at her, but turned away to wipe it off, clutching the blanket tighter to himself.

Star lowered her mace to the side as she watched the boy tried to hide his sullen expression. Her guard was still up in case he tried something funny, but she could see how weird he was acting. The very fact that he was claiming to be protecting someone, brought out her inner duty as a princess.

"What do you mean, you were trying to _'save someone?_ ' Just who were you trying to save?" She suspiciously asked, trying to search for any deception from him. He suddenly looked at her with worry, as if he wasn't sure whether he should answer the question or not.

"I-I can't say." He finally answered, looking away from her. Star gave him a firm look and tighten the grip on her mace.

"Look. . . you're in a lot of trouble right now. If you're trying to protect someone, then you should just tell me who it is, so I can help." She told him, wondering if he was just trying to trick her into pitying him with some half-baked story. She may not be a big fan of books, but she was hardly stupid.

"I know. . . everyone's been telling me that I'm some kinda assassin that tried to kill the king or queen, but I'm not," he said, thinking back to the void.

"Glossaryck is one of the reasons, why I'm even stuck here. . ." He admitted. Star's eye's widen from this.

"Wait, wait, wait! _Glossaryck_ , sent you here?" The familiar guardian of the book and his quirky nature gave Star the suspicion she needed to listen further.

Jorge, on other hand, was starting to realize he was standing a little too close to blurting out the full story to her. So he carefully tread on his next set of words. "Well, to be fair. . . He actually warned me against touching the magic soup. But. . . I didn't have much choice, except to spend eternity with him in the void. I don't even know how I originally got there." He looked back to Star, who he noticed had set the massive mace to the side as she studied him for the truth.

"I know it sounds insane, and stupid, but. . . I wanted to save not just myself, but the person that died. . ." He trialed off, he was saying too much.

Meanwhile, Star was super confused by the information dump: magic soup, the void, Glossaryck, and something about trying to save someone? None of it made sense. The story was so dumb, and full of more holes than swiss cheese, but from what she could tell, he didn't _sound_ like he was a bad guy, nor did it sound like he was lying to her.

' _But still,'_ she wondered, _'who was he trying to save and why won't he just SAY it?'_ If there was one thing Star hated. It was when people wouldn't just give her a straight answer.

"What's your name?" She suddenly asked.

Jorge blinked and responded naturally. "My name is Jorge. . . Jorge Rivera."

Star rubbed at her heart-shaped cheek and sighed. " . . . . Okay Jorge, honestly, I don't know what to think or say about you. Everyone in the castle is up-in-arms saying your either a monster or an assassin or both!. . . but you're not really acting like the blood thirsty killer monster that I thought you were."

Jorge gave her a small frown, but nodded. "I know. . . a lot of people have been saying that. Even your dad kinda did this whole interrogation thing. Scared the crap out of me." He admitted, rubbing his neck where River had grabbed him. Maybe mewman's were just a super strong race compared to normal humans?

Star was taken aback by this. "Seriously? Is that why he wasn't at breakfast until later?"

Doctor Doom piped up from the side-line, having taken a more relaxed pose. "Actually, yes. Your father also decided to act like an animal and knock down my door, while I was out trying to collect new ingredients. . . Thanks again, by the way." He muttered the last part with a bit of mockery.

Star groaned as she threw her in hand at the ceiling. "Fi-i-i-i-ine! I'll buy you a new door already, just let it go!"

The doctor nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he asked. "So are you satisfied with your interrogation?"

Star gave him a soft glare, and shook her head. "No. I still need to know _who_ he was trying to save, and whatever Glossaryck had to do with him being sent here."

But Jorge knew he couldn't fully answer her. While he didn't want Star to die and would do what he can to prevent it. He didn't want to risk ruining her time-line and her romantic relationship with her future human friend, Marco Diaz. He always found their pairing to be pretty adorable. But his main priority was to make sure Star didn't realize what had happened to her in the future, even if she grew to dislike him for it.

"Look, I can't tell you much without something dangerous happening," he spoke, gaining their attention. "All I can tell you is that I know something bad is coming and I can't say much without ruining the. . . time-line." Okay, now he was starting to realize he was just really bad at keeping secrets.

Hearing this, Doctor Doom cursed, while Star's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her skull. A large piece of the puzzle being put together as she dropped her massive mace to the floor; her mind riddled with a flurry of new questions.

"Wait! You're from the future?!" Star seemed pretty giddy as she started to ramble. "Oh-oh-oh! Do I become Queen? Do I get a big fancy crown like my mother? Do I have kids? Oooh, I'd love to have a little girl named Luna!"

While Star was rambling about her future. Doctor Doom was looking over Jorge with a cautious gaze. "I had suspicion you were a time traveler, judging from the amount of temporal residue coating your body, but now that you've admitted it. I don't think I can allow this interrogation to continue, not without the queen's permission at least."

Hearing this, Star gave the doctor a rather mean look. "Wait a second! I haven't finished– "

" **Star Butterfly!"**

Doom had not said that.

Star blanched. There was only one person in mewni who could screech her name and still sound like royalty doing so.

Standing at the broken doorway was Queen Moon, holding one of the royal guards by the ear as she stared straight at the group with a fiery gaze that only a mother and queen could hold. The silence in the room was deafening, until a certain patient decided to unwisely open his gob.

". . . Can I have my pants back now?"

 **End.**

 **DON'T READ AUTHORS NOTE**

Glossaryck doesn't have a side, just like pudding. Pudding has no sides, it's just a goopy sweet mess. Which is why he loves it so much. Also the whole Jorge/George thing was a true story. Kids are friggin mean. So if you see the name Jorge in here just think of it as the same as saying "George". Also, also, lot's of boring talk, talk, talk. . . maybe the next chapter will be more fun? Probably not if the High Commission is there. Buncha jerks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fixin' The Truth -** **part 1**

Well, at least Queen Moon was kind enough to give him back his clothes.

Too bad he got thrown into the dungeon for his troubles. After finding him freed from his chains and standing a little too close to her daughter. The royal guards immediately wrangled him up and dragged him out of the healing chamber while Queen Moon stayed behind to give a nasty tongue lashing to Star and Doctor Doom. He felt bad for the two, but after being roughly thrown into the latrine smelling dungeon, he felt like they were getting off pretty easy.

The dungeon itself was pretty standard one you could imagine from any fictional story. Thick rafters with large strands of spider-webs hanging from above, small air-vents set too high for him to reach with his poorly-trained body, standard chains attached to the walls and a single filthy looking bucket with flies dancing around it ( The less said about that little piece of horror show, the better). Luckily, despite the lack of windows or natural lighting, he still got enough light from the two torches hanging by the wooden doorway, burning with blue magical flames that never seem to burn out. The thick door had a small metal-slot set about head- height to allow a guard to yell to him his meal was ready and set it beside the entrance.

With the lack of internet, music, people, or even the most basic of entertainment to pass the time. Jorge was expected to sleep, eat, and do nothing but stare at a wall for his remaining time. Sitting in his pile of hay– A make-shift bed– he felt nothing but bitterness from the whole experience.

How exactly did he find himself in this predicament? One moment, he was driving down the road; the next, he was stuck in a castle dungeon for supposedly trying to kill their future queen of Mewni. He knew that the circumstances were widely out of his control, but after being stuck in the dungeon for so long, he felt greatly unappreciated for his sacrifice. It wasn't like he was trying to grab all of their gold or demand the crown. He just wanted to try and help someone who he really cared about from his favorite television series. Now, he was no better than a monster to everyone in the castle.

If this was how monsters were treated by mewmans, than it was no wonder why they had so many wars with each other.

He hated this.

He hated them.

Downhearted, he laid his head between his knees and wondered why he even bothered to try and help someone when this was the thanks you got for it? Perhaps, this was the fate that they all deserved in the–

 _-Pssst! **-**_

A faint hissing sound caught his attention. Lifting his head, he looked toward the doorway and felt his spirits lift when he saw those familiar heart-cheeks and bright blue eye's staring at him from the metal-slot. He pulled himself to his feet and ran up to the door with a big smile.

"Man, I'm happy to see you," he said, trying to cast away his earlier darker thoughts.

"Yeah, two days in the dungeon will do that to ya," she replied with a small shrug. Though it mattered little to her, Jorge mentally staggered from this fact.

"Only **two** days?!" With no clock or sun to tell the time. It had felt like months since he bathed and had a decent meal that wasn't corn slop and hard corn bread. He felt like an animal living in a cage. All for a crime he never tried to commit!

" _Shhh!_ Do you want the guards to come back?" She harshly whispered as she double-checked her surroundings.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just can't stand being in here anymore. It's not fair." He felt his throat tighten. No, no. . . you were _not_ going to cry in front of the princess. Teenage body or not, he was still mentally a man. He needed to be stronger than this.

"Hey, it's fine, so don't sweat it," she encouraged him with a smile. "The guards should be distracted long enough for me to bust you out."

Wait, what?

He felt his heart soar over the idea of freedom. No more slop, no more hard bread, and no more sleeping on a cold stone floor with only a little bit of hay to keep him comfort. He wanted nothing more than to escape from this wretched place, but Star wasn't finished. . .

"BUT first, you have to tell me more about the time-line you mentioned," she coaxingly said.

Jorge felt himself tense as he found himself stuck back in his previous moral dilemma. He truly wanted to be free from this awful place, but knew that if he took Star's deal, then not only would he be risking her future, he'd also be on the run from the Magic High Commission while stuck in the middle of kingdom he knew next to nothing about. The chance for freedom was so tempting, but he had to bite his lip.

"What about your mother?" He asked thinking over the offer, "won't she be furious if she found out you helped me?"

"Oh, she's not going to find out." She grinned with that familiar self-confident tone that made it sound like she had everything planned out. "I paid some of the guards watching my room with Quest Buy gift cards **if** they promised to pretend I was still in my room. So as far as my mom knows, _'I'm still_ ' _grounded.'_ " She finished, immaturely mocking her mothers nagging tone.

Jorge frowned. Though bribery was an easy solution he wasn't sure if the guards would be much help if Moon or River randomly decided to visit Star or ask for one of the servants to fetch her. Though the idea was far from masterful, it was an unexpected plan from the laid-back princess.

"Did you bribe the guards in the dungeon too?" He asked curiously.

"Nah, my mom put her personal royal guards on this job, so I knew bribing them with stuff wasn't going to work." She suddenly pulled out a small, but familiar empty cage. "So I had to take a quick visit to Uncle Doom's room and borrowed a cute looking snake from there. Then all I had to do was cry out ' _there's a monster loose in the hall!'_ And everything worked out from there." She swelled with pride from her masterful plans, until she realized they were getting off track.

"Hey, wait, forget about that!" She shook the cobwebs from her head and focused on her main objective. "That snake isn't going to distract them forever. So, I'll let you out of here right now, but only if you tell me about the time-line!" She emphasized with a firm stare.

Having thought over his options earlier. He decided to answer, "I'm sorry. . . but I can't."

Star was shocked by this. "But I thought you hated it here?" When she saw Jorge nod, she continued, "then why don't you just tell me so I ca– "

"Because I don't want to ruin your future!" He yelled back. Cutting her off as he slammed into the doorway, causing her to flinch back from his intensity.

She looked nonplussed by his reaction, so he calmed down and quickly explained. "L-Look, it's true I know about your future and your time-line, but I'm not sure if I should tell you or not." The anger in his tone turned sympathy as he looked toward his favorite crazy-wand wielding princess.

"I don't want to risk hurting you or ruining whatever encounters you'll have." He finished, trying to rub the fatigued from his eyes. His mind wandering over to the wacky and crazy adventures she would enjoy and endure with her future best friend: Marco Diaz.

Unfortunately, Star was hardly satisfied with this level of explanation.

"But isn't that the whole reason you came to the past?!" She shouted back. "You know something about me! Something that involved you needing to save me, so I just want to know what you're hiding!"

He let out a faint gasp as he looked to her. " How did you– "

"Figure it out?" She gave him a straight-faced look. "Besides the fact **you** just confirmed it. Not many people, even on Mewni, get the chance to talk to Glossaryck, unless me or my mother allow them too. He usually doesn't have much interest in anything or anyone who doesn't hold the wand or the book. Trust me, I checked."

Jorge groaned as he laid his head against the cold door. Damn, he was a mess. Normally on the big screen, something like this would've been easy to catch, but after all the works of fiction he's read over his lifetime, he just couldn't recall how to deal with something this big. He wasn't Doctor Who; he wasn't special, and he certainly wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. He was a freaking pizza guy that probably ran into truck-kun along the highway and just so happened to hit the Isekai lottery. He had no idea what would actually happen if he told her the whole thing. Sure, she could avoid her fate and make the world a better place, OR the opposite could happen and she could make everything far worse than before.

The idea left a bitter taste in his mouth as he finally answered, "I just don't know if I can, Star."

"Who the heck are you to tell me that?!" She exploded, causing Jorge to react like he'd been slapped as he stared back at the vexed princess. "This is **my** future your holding over my head, and even though you **know** something bad is going to happen to me and my family, you're just going to sit there and do nothing about it!?"

The glare she gave him was harsh. It ranked right up there with Queen Moon when she found how close he was to her daughter. But, in a way, he knew that Star was right. She did deserve to know about what happened to her. The only problem was: he didn't know what the result would be if he did tell her? Maybe he was just being stupid and over thinking this whole thing, but then what the hell was the right answer to give to an impulsive princess like Star?

Apparently, Star was a mind reader and understood the reasoning for his silence.

"You think I'm a screw up, don't you?" When she saw his eyes widen, she frowned heavily. "You're just like the rest of them. You don't believe I can do anything by myself, huh?" He felt his heart leap into his throat from this. He knew this was a trigger for her, but he didn't know what to say to prove her wrong. With or without the wand, he knew she was more than capable of handling herself. Hell, considering her mewman lineage, she was probably far stronger than _him_. He just found the words impossible to say.

She suddenly turned from the doorway and started walking away. "Fine! I don't need you tell me my future. I'll just try and figure it out for myself!"

Seeing this, Jorge pressed his head against the slot and called out to her, "Star, wait! I'm not underestimating you or anything. I just don't want to hurt you, **I swear** **it** **!** "

She stopped and turn back to him. Despite her glare, he could see her eyes shimmering with tears of frustration. His hands balled into fists from her expression and continued, "I don't know what will happen if I tell you the future. I'm just a nobody that got here by accident." He closed his eyes as he felt his heart pour out the truth. "In your time-line, you don't even know me. To you, I'm just an idiot who bit off more than he can chew. I don't know what the right answer is to any of this; I just didn't want to be the one that ruined your future. I just wanted to help you, because I care about you."

He tried to ignore the tears collecting in his eyes and hurriedly wiped them away. But he did catch her expression falling from righteous anger to a more accepting level of concern. She looked like she wanted to say more, but the voices from down the hallway got her attention.

"Dang it. I wasted too much time." But before she left, she gave him a stern look. "We're gonna finish this talk after the trial. . . but I just want you to know that despite what you may think, I can handle myself pretty well with or without your future knowledge, but if you really care about me as a **friend** , then I want you tell me the whole truth **.** "

With that, Star ran off.

Jorge stood there with nothing but the sounds of her shoes tapping away in the distance. He turned from the door and laid his back against it; slowly sliding down, until his butt hit the floor.

He really hoped after all this, he could see her again.

* * *

Left with no choice but to rest in the hay-pile. Jorge tried to sleep in order to make the hours pass since Star's earlier appearance. However, his cat-nap was interrupted when he heard the metal-slot shift open and the royal guard shout:

"Get up, prisoner! The Commission wants a word with you!"

He rubbed the crust from his eyes. The door's rusty hinges groaned as it opened up and revealed not only the intimidating presence of Queen Moon herself, but also the crystal-shaped noggin of Rhombulus and the still living goat-man member of the Magic High Commission: Lekmet.

"Umm, hello?" He gave a weak wave to the group just as the guards moved through the doorway with heavy looking cuffs and chains. The trio soon following after.

"Baaaah?" Lekmet pointed at the pizza worker as the guards went to set the cuffs on the human to prepare for transport.

"He does look kinda puny for a paradox," Rhombulus translated for everyone as Jorge was forced to stand before the Magic High Members for examination. The crystal guardian's monster arms moved about, flickering their tongues. "Then again, I've crystallized monsters _way_ smaller than him."

Hearing this, the human gulped.

Queen Moon kept an even look as she said, "never the less, this is the suspect that will be put on trial. I was going to do this personally, but Omnitraxus said this was a ' _High Commission business._ ' " You could practically hear the eye-roll in her tone.

"So does this mean, I'm going to die then?" Though Jorge knew they weren't the type to do such a thing ( unless the situation called for it). He just needed to know how similar they were to the counterparts he remembered from the show.

Thankfully, Rhombulus responded first with his crystal eye widening from the accusation. "What? Of course not, we're not monsters," he stated with a raised snake hand, before placing it on his chin as an after-thought. "I mean, we might put you in a crystal cage and seal you away for all eternity. . . but we aren't evil or anything."

The robe wearing goat shook his head at Rhombulus's words and raised a hoof as he spoke. "Baaah, baaa!"

Though Jorge could tell Lekmet was trying his best to explain. He knew no one else could understand the demon goat-man except for the crystal user.

"Like Lekmet said, you're just going to get a trial to see if you're a danger to the universe or not, and then we'll deal with the punishment afterward."

Jorge blinked at this. "Wait, so I am being punished then?"

Rhombulus tilted his head. "What? No– "

Jorge pointed a finger at him. "But you just said, I was going to get punished either way, right?"

"What? No, you're getting a trial **first,** " Rhombulus repeated himself.

"But what's the point of a trial, if I'm going to be punished anyway?" Jorge gave the puzzled guy a weird look. "It just seems like a waste of time if you're just going to crystallize me anyway, right?"

Rhombulus started to rub the side of his crystal head in confusion. "Well, uhh, no, I just meant that if you get found guilty, then you'll be punished, but. . . uh, what was I trying to say again?"

"Baaah!" Lekmet turned to Rhombulus and motioned to Jorge.

The crystal guardian looked admonished. "I know we're suppose to judge him! I just got confused, that's all!" He suddenly turned a furious crystal eye to the suspect, who suddenly felt like he may have bitten off more than he could chew with his smart-ass commentary. A single hiss was all he heard before one of the snake hands grabbed him by the loose shirt and pulled him up close and personal to the furious guardian.

"Are you trying to use evil magic to mess with my head!?"

The pizza boy couldn't speak, feeling quite intimidated by the hefty crystal guardian. Though he couldn't tell from the show, but compared to him: Rhombulus was built like Andre the Giant.

"Enough!"

The clear and cut tone of Queen Moon butted in as she stopped the posturing. "If you don't want to be put in the time-out corner again, then I suggest you behave yourself and release him."

Hearing this, Rhombulus let Jorge go with a grumble, and crossed his snake-arms over his chest so he could sulk by the goat-man's side– who gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Moon took this chance to step foreword, her royal gaze set on the staggering prisoner; saying, "as for you. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to keep your words in check. You're already under suspicion of assassination and tampering with the royal wand and far worse. I see no point in having you crystallized, before the trial actually begins."

Grateful for the save, he softly nodded. " I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make anyone angry. I was just scared of being crystallized, before I got to say anything."

He looked to the pouting Rhombulus. His intimidating form turning into a child who just got chided by his mother. "I'm sorry to you too. I wasn't trying to be a jerk, it's just that I've never been to jail before, ya know?"

The crystal user mumbled something under his breath as he looked away.

"I'm afraid things are far more serious than that, Mr. Rivera," said Moon with a curious look. "Though my soldiers wish to charge you with multiple crimes of wand tampering, assassination and more. Speaking with Omnitraxus Prime has given me a far more pressing matter that you're also being charged for." At his confused looked, she continued, "you're being charged with the crime of being an unlicensed time traveler."

His eye's widen from this. "Wait, you knew I came from the future?!" Had Star told her? After spending so long in this place, he couldn't even recall if he'd told the king or not. . . ?

Moon nodded. "Quite so. This is also a very big issue, since time travelers can cause great catastrophes and if what Omnitraxus said about the paradox is true. You could be one of the greatest threats to this whole universe."

Jorge was growing even more confused from all of this. He knew his crime of being a time traveler was going to be a problem in the court room, but now he was causing a paradox? God, what he wouldn't give to have a friend like Doctor Who right now to help explain this crap to him.

"How did you know my name?" He was sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to establish some level friendliness to the queen to show he wasn't quite the monster everyone seemed to think he was.

"My guards procured a few of your items when they took you to the healing chamber. Your drivers license being one of them," she explained, satisfying his curiosity. "Thanks to your drivers license, and unique clothes, we also know you're not from Mewni, but from the Earth dimension."

Jorge nodded, thankful to hear about his world again. . . or at least, _this_ universes version of Earth.

"And what about Glossaryck?" He asked, thinking back to the tiny man. "Will he be at the trial too?"

Queen Moon frowned at this. "I heard from both my husband and daughter about your desire to speak with him. You even claimed he would know something about this?" Seeing him nod, she continued, "unfortunately, I've already taken the liberty of asking Glossaryck about this and he only gave me, _'it's a possibility,'_ as his answer." She didn't even know why she was surprised by this. He was never one for straight answers and while she had a pretty good hunch that this whole case had him involved, she couldn't really force him to answer something he had yet to experience himself. It was like trying to punish her daughter for a trouble she hadn't committed. . . _yet._

"But, I get to at least, explain why I time traveled here by accident, right?" Jorge confirmed with a wary look.

"Getting your story is only one part of the whole thing, I'm afraid," she admitted with an uncomfortable expression. "There's still the matter of the damages and several other charges you're still being held accountable for. Not including the time travel issue, which we will be specifically focusing on today." Growing tired of the smell of the dungeon, she glanced back at the other two members of the commission.

"I believe this conversation will need to be expanded on further in the court room. Hekapoo and Omni are still waiting for us to arrive and begin the trial." She looked to Rhombulus and motioned to Jorge. "Grab his chains and let us go. The royal guards will return back to their patrols." With that said, the two royal guards standing to the side gave their queen a salute and proceeded to leave the dungeon as one of them handed Rhombulus the chains collared to the prisoner's hands.

"Fine, but I still think crystallizing him would be a whole lot easier." The snake wielder reluctantly pulled the human forward as the three prepared to make their way to the main trial room.

"Wait a second!" Jorge pulled back the chain, barely moving the green power house as Queen Moon and Lekmet focused on him again.

"What is it now?" From her tone, he knew the queen wasn't in the mood for further games.

Swallowing the dryness in his throat, he decided to take a risk. "May I ask for two things before we begin the trial?"

The three members of Mewni glanced at one another, not expecting the request from a prisoner of all things.

"Baaah?" Lekmet gave a contemplating sound.

"Ugh, Can't I just crystallize him a little?" Rhombulus asked with a bit of heat to his tone. "He's getting kinda annoying."

"Calm yourself, Rhombulus." She held a hand up, but didn't take her eyes off of Jorge. "I'll hear the requests, but I won't promise anything yet."

The pizza worker nodded, but stared solely at Moon as he made his first request. "The first thing I ask for. . . is the right to a trial by 'The Box of Truth.' "

Hearing this, Lekmet pressed his hooves against his cheeks and let out a surprised "Baah!" Even the angry Rhombulus looked take aback by the request.

"I'm surprised you even know of the box, considering Earth's lack of access to magic," Queen Moon said with a disturbed look. "It's not something we usually advertise due to the massive danger it possesses to the ones who swear to it."

Jorge knew that he was probably going to have to explain more in this trial than he wanted to. It wasn't exactly common for a simple human of this universe to know about magical artifacts from other dimensions, much less one that held an incredibly deadly ability if mishandled poorly. But despite the danger, the box was his ticket to earning everyone's trust, and clearing whatever charges could be set against him. After all, no one would be stupid enough to lie to the Box of Truth, at least not any true fans of the show.

"What about the second?" Rhombulus asked out of curiosity.

The prisoner hesitated for a moment as he wondered if the choice was the right one. But since he'd come this far, he might as well go for broke.

"Can you make sure that Star Butterfly doesn't appear at the trial?"

Moon furrowed her brow, while Rhombulus and Lekmet shared a confusing look to one another.

"My daughter doesn't have the authority, nor the need to be apart of a trial where the Magical High Commission is in charge of," she bluntly stated with a wary tone. ". . .Why are you so concerned about her?" For the first time since she arrived, Moon felt a shiver run down her spine when she saw his expression twist for just a moment. One that she never expected a mere commoner to give to the most powerful royal queen of mewni: a look of **pity**.

Her instincts as a mother dreaded the answer he would give.

Sure enough, despite how uncomfortable he felt having to say this. He knew he had gone too far to back out now and shakily said, "because the reason I originally came her was to _save_ Star Butterfly's life."

Nobody said anything for a few moments. The two children of Glossaryck looked to Moon, whose expression became unreadable. A single hand unconsciously covered her mouth as she stared him, daring him to reveal the deception in his eyes. But after awhile, she looked back to the other members and motioned them to the door.

"Take him to the trial room. . . I'll be there in a moment." Her tone brokered no argument. With a swift nod from both immortals and a rattle of chains from the Jorge, they stiffly walked to the trial room.

Queen Moon stood in the same spot. A weary look already adoring her expression as she covered her eyes with both hands and whispered to herself,

" _Not_ _again_ _._ . ."

* * *

Doctor Mushy S. Doom stomped his way toward the healing chambers as he dragged an oversized sack of corn and a variety of potion ingredients up the stairway, grunting and heaving through the trial. Since his reprimand from Moon for letting the prisoner free from his bindings and allowing Star to interact with the criminal. Mushy decided to focus on his work and ignore the sting of disappointment and humiliation he endured from his former student. He knew it was unwise to allow the prisoners to be acquainted with Star, but from what he could tell, the boy/man had no intention of hurting anyone. In fact, after going over the strange story he concocted and the temporal residue he collected. Mushy knew that his story as a time traveler held water. It helped that the top brass of the universe had come to investigate and judge the individual for said crime.

But why he was here and for what purpose. . . Mushy decided it was best to leave it be. Time itself was twisted, complicated mess that only Omnitraxius could understand. His place was at the table with his brews and that's where he would stay.

Now, if only he could drag the infernal bag up these damn stairs! The sheer weight of his findings and rewards was like trying to drag a warnicorn up the damned steps. If only these castle towers weren't so nauseatingly high, this would be a simpler trip.

Thankfully, after a good fifteen minutes, he made it to his lab and opened the door. Upon entering the room, some of the animals in their cages let loose a variety of noises and grunts. The familiar sound reminding him that it was time to feed some of his less than desirable creatures and set the infernal bag to the side.

"Quit your bellyaching!" He yelled over the noise as he went over to the barrel of feed set in the corner of the room. Many types of meat set to the side for his more protein loving animals. "I'll get you your lunch. I just need to check the feeding schedule first. Now where is it. . . ?"

Ignoring the animal cries, he searched his messy table– scattered with books and papers. He knew that stupid clipboard was somewhere around here. . . Ah-ha! He found it!

"All right, let's see here," he muttered as he read the list. "The harpy, loogaroo, skunk ape, mimic, hedgehog pie. . . Oh, wait, here's one." He said with a smile behind his iron mask. It had taken him quite awhile to find his latest specimen. A rare creature that even Quest Buy had trouble keeping in stock on their shelves. Not because of its popularity, but simply because of how incredibly deadly it was to keep.

"The basilisk should be ready to eat today. . . I wonder if he prefers corn or shine rats today?" He went over to double check the small cage he remember setting up for the small creature. Despite his confidence in his skills in handling deadly beasts, he made triple sure to get a specialized magical cage for the reptile.

Luckily, Quest Buy had some decent cages made of enchanted mythril for toughness and melting resistance. He even added a few of his own enchantments and potion-skills to keep the monster from rapidly growing to its full-size in times of danger and sealed it's deadly vision, so they couldn't penetrate the openings of the cage nor escape. The most important part of the whole system was the soothing effect it had over its mental well-being.

Though basilisk were known to be magic resistant and highly aggressive, there were certain mental charms that could keep it calm, while its deadly vision could be stopped with small barriers in its weaker form.

That's right, he made a 1000% sure that there was no way this beast could escape form it cage, even during his ingredient collecting. Not unless the monster had outside help of course, but who could ever be stupid enough to help a basilisk of all things?

He was cut from his musings when heard footsteps heading his way, and without a moment notice, waltzing right into the room without a care in the world was Star Butterfly herself.

"Eep!" The princess let out. Clearly not expecting to be caught red handed by the very person she thought wouldn't be back until far later. She poorly tried to hide the familiar cage behind her back, with little success given her frame.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, before the doctor lifted a single finger and asked in a tone that borderline terror-stricken.

" Where's my _basilisk_ _?_ " He weakly whispered.

Star Butterfly replied with a single nervous grin. "Uhh. . . It's not my fault?"

The cage slipped from her fingers and noisily clattered to the ground. She grimaced as the doctor slapped his iron hand into his face-mask and let out a heavy groan.

"I'm in trouble again, aren't I?" Star gulped from the look he gave her. Oh yeah, she was in trouble.

Big time.

 **END.**

 **DON'T READ AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Fun fact: In this universe, Basilisk kill with magic laser-vision and have the ability to change sizes at will. Isn't Quest Buy a fun place to visit?


End file.
